I Can Do Better!
by ConquerorAlexander
Summary: In a world where fashion, brand names, and cliques rule in the world of high school, two sets of friends end up fighting and it all takes place during the annual talent show. Michi and Sorato.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello every one and welcome back, if you have read "A Dish Served Cold." Well this is my second fiction that I have written and I'm glad to say that this one was beta read. TWICE! Lol, love it. I'd like to thank "Beautiful Innocence" for reading and encouraging for me to write this fiction, which I hope it turns out delicious, lol. Of course I cannot forget to thank "starry night blue" for being a GREAT beta as well. I love you girls Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think (I.e. review) lol, once again, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Digimon series nor the characters

Summary : In a world where fashion, brand names, and cliques rule in the world of high school, two sets of friends end up fighting and it all takes place during the annual talent show. They took the cake, as usual for being the most popular of their class, and got the whole talent show to themselves. Who will win? Who started it all? Will they stay friends? Bring it on; it's a sing-off! Soato and Michi parings.

**I Can Do Better!**

**Chapter 1: **

A black, Mercedes Benz two-seater roared into the high school parking lot, and the security guards, stepped out of the way; they knew better than to mess with the driver of the sports car. A white Mustang with blue racing strips quickly followed in pursuit. They both sped into the lot and narrowly managed to avoid the few students, who were walking to class, and successfully swerved into their parking spaces.

"Damn!" swore a teenaged girl with big silver sunglasses.

She fixed her hair a little, since it hadn't moved much out of its styled form, and glanced around at the brunet guy sitting next to her. He smiled and lowered his black sunglasses and said, "I love the way you drive."

She smiled and said, "I do, too. But they came close; if I would have hesitated a second longer on that stop sign they would've beaten us...and your hair."

He pushed a hand through his wild locks. "Sorry, it takes me a while to spike it up the right way with gel and I'm not used to using gel either, it usually gets spiky in a messy way," he said with a small smile.

"That's okay, sweetheart, you look great, and that's all that matters."

He leaned forward and they kissed. The sound of a car's door being slammed shut makes them pull apart. They stepped out of the car and walked towards the Mustang with poise, wearing arrogant looks for the drivers of the Mustang, all the while with the wind blowing and making it look like they had stepped out from a magazine.

"Good morning," spoke a blond guy easily, as a red-head wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Hmph, that it is," replied the other boy as a certain pink haired girl with the silver sunglasses kissed him passionately and pushed him up against her Mercedes.

She broke off the kiss and whispered to his lips, "Let's go, Taichi; I'm in the mood to flaunt."

He nodded with his mouth still open and his lips still brushing against hers. They straightened up and walked hand in hand, passing the other couple, and she mumbled, just loud enough, to hear, "What a slut; look at her."

Her boyfriend smiled and squeezed her hand to let her know that she shouldn't push it any more.

The red head broke the kiss. "Stupid bitch, she's just jealous that my man's in a band," she muttered.

The blond smiled lightly; not quite knowing what he should be saying to her. Instead, he just held her hand as they walked to the high school building, following the previous couple...at a distance, of course. She wrinkled her nose as she saw the pink haired girl swaying her hips while she walked.

"Hey, don't wrinkle your nose up, that look doesn't suit you," said the blond as he gave her a small peck on the cheek.

Sora smiled and nodded, telling herself that she was the better than the other girl.

She waved at a few girls who smiled at her, since she knew them from her tennis team, and the boy nodded in courtesy of his girlfriend, which made the other girls smile even wider; the boy was a tease...one could say, but just as bad as the brunette, but not enough to be considered a playboy of any sort.

The bell rang and the students, who were occupying the crowded hallways, dispersed into their classrooms, except for the stragglers that never made it on time, that is, if they even bothered to show up to class in the first place. The blonde turned and nodded at his brother, who had just appeared in the lobby window to do his duties, as Student Council President, of morning announcements.

Matt and Sora had their first class together. As they walked towards the door, they saw the brunet kissing his girlfriend and as she lifted up her foot, he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her toward him. He broke the kiss and she pouted, "Will you pick me up and take me to homeroom?"

"Of course, babe," he spoke in a seductive way, as he brushed his lips against hers.

She smiled and spanked him before she opened the door to her English class. He smiled contently, with a small blush on his cheeks, and turned to see the red head roll her eyes as she walked into her class. Only the blond remained standing outside with him.

"Hey, Matt," he said casually.

"Hey, Tai," he replied just as casual.

They nodded at each other and they headed in their separate ways. It was a shame that some sort of rivalry had roused between them because of their girlfriends' hatred for one another over something trivial. The blonde walked through the same door that his girlfriend had taken, and the brunet walked to his classroom, which was outside the main building.

A few students were still walking to their classes and he caught a couple of wandering eyes from girls, to which he replied with a slight smile; this mere act made them blush and walk faster. At the same time, this kind of act made a couple of guys scowl at him for being able to do that to the girls, who they've been trying so hard to get them to look at them the same way they did with Tai and his counterpart blond friend.

He got to his classroom to find it noisy, as usual, and saw that they were already setting up some equipment for the talent show on Friday. He greeted a couple of fellow students and went towards his best friend, who was sitting by himself, working on his laptop.

"Hey Izzy, how's it going?" he said, plopping down next to him

"It going quiet well, actually; I was able to edit yours and Matt's video to the song you and the others were able to pull together, which is turning out quiet nicely," Izzy replied, while he edited the music video on his laptop.

"That's great, bro," replied Tai, thumping the computer-whiz on the back.

They both sat, not saying a word, as Izzy continued editing the video; Tai knew better than to disturb him. Then a familiar voice spoke, "Taichi Yagami, is that you and Yamato and Takeru and Daisuke, wearing skirts and girls clothes?"

Izzy and Tai grinned as they turned around to greet their Media and Technology teacher.

"Good morning, Mr. Fugiyama," they both chorused.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am extremely sorry for this REALLY LATE UPDATE, and I'd like to thank Beautiful Innocence, starry night blue, The Sushi Monster, All-hail-princess-b, Princess-Mimi-42901, Takato the dreamer, and Timea McQueen. Thank you all so much for reviewing!! Love you all! XD. And here is the awaited update! READ, and review please. XD (Also, the song at the beginning is the Aqua version of the song)**

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own the Digimon series, the characters, the song "Barbie Girl" or Aqua.**

**I Can Do Better!**

**Chapter 2:**

"_Hiya Barbie."_

"_Hi Ken!"_

"_Wanna go for a ride?"_

"_Sure!"_

"_Hop on in."_

"_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world,_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation."_

"Omg, Stop it. Just stop it." Commented Mr. Fujiyama while covering his eyes with his hands.

"Huh? What's the matter? I thought it was good?" replied Tai with a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah! I mean it IS my work." Commented Izzy with an eyebrow raised.

"No, it's just that, I don't get it…" replied Mr. Fujiyama while putting his hand under his chin.

"Oh, okay, I'll explain Mr. Fugiyama. Put it at the beginning Iz." Tai pointing at the beginning of their music video.

Izzy moved the mouse cursor over and clicked and watched as the music video played and how Tai was enlightening Mr. Fujiyama about the song and the video.

"Okay, so Sora is Ken, and Matt is Barbie, now don't ask to explain that one 'cause I think it's explanatory. And they are driving and making fun of the Barbie stereotype through song and then when they say, 'come jump in bimbo friend, let us do it again, hit the town, fool around and go party.' That's when I appear waving and being ditzy too, and according to the rest, just as much as Matt is Barbie, I'm the bimbo friend."

"Oh, okay, I understand it now, and that's some good logic too, I hope you guys win the contest." Replied Mr. Fujiyama with furrowed brows.

"Thanks Mr. Fujiyama!" Izzy and Tai both chimed, with big grins on their face, as Mr. Fujiyama left to go check up on other students as Izzy was a wiz at computer logic and without a doubt knew that Izzy would do an outstanding job. Izzy was still tweaking some stuff on the video when out of the blue he asked, "So how is it that you, Mimi, and Matt and Sora are fighting?"

Tai thought about it for a few minutes. "Well Iz, it all started with the video actually."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, when we came up with the idea we couldn't stop laughing and then we were kind of in a bind when it came to picking out someone to be Ken. I didn't know who to pick but Davis suggested that Sora should be Ken, for reasons he wouldn't say in front of Matt, and after talking for a bit we agreed. After finding a way to get the girl clothes we would need Matt and I had to tell our girlfriends why we needed to dress like girls. Mimi thought it was 'hot' that I was 'getting in touch with my feminine side, but that I better not even think about playing for the other team' and Sora was ecstatic that she was going to be part of the video. I wasn't thinking about Sora when I told Mimi why I needed to clothes and when Sora called and said that 'Matt's band had gotten me, Matt, Davis, and T.K. on his video' Mimi got offended that she wasn't asked to part of it. I tried explaining to her the way Davis had and came to a bad conclusion that 'she was more manly, so for her to be picked that her was only logical.' I didn't know what to say to that and she took that as a yes and allowed me to borrow some stuff. When what Mimi said got to Sora, she was pissed and tracked it down to me and then to Davis and she beat him up and he didn't fight back because she was a girl and Matt would make a big thing of it. So now they don't like each other and are rivals and want Matt and I to be the same but can't, we've know each other for too long for that to get it the way, and now there's a lot of drama going on."

"Damn," was all Izzy could say as he blinked at Tai as he absorbed all the information that he had received for the second time that week. He shook his head and was able to fix some more things on the video, such as making the people in the video more cartoon-ish, just like in the original video.

Tai nodded and said, "Yeaup."

"So now the most popular kids and couples in school that were once best friends have now been turned against one another?"

"Kinda, but Matt and I are still the same, except when we're with our girlfriends."

"Wow, this is a clique thing then."

"Yeah, you could say that…" replied with a sad face.

"So does the general public know that you guys are fighting?"

"Uh, I'm not sure but the girls might be making it obvious with racing each other when they get to school, seeing who can make the best kiss scene, and who can probably sing the best, but that hasn't started yet and I hope that Matt and I don't get dragged into it."

"Hmm, but to be honest with you, I never really understood why you and Sora didn't hook up."

Tai shook his head, "Because Sora's like a girl version of me, and when I'm not feeling good or something, she says stuff like, 'come on, get over it.' or 'Tai you don't whine like on the field.' And Mimi pampers me more and wants me to be nice and gentle to her." Tai wrinkled his nose, "and being with Sora as a girlfriend would be like dating Daisuke or something."

Izzy just burst out laughing as Tai just sat there and watched Izzy laugh his heart out, as Tai sported a small smile to his humor. Then Izzy's laughter faded as his mind wondered off in thought as it usually does but with a bit more concern because it involved his friend.

"Uh, Tai?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Didn't you at one point in time like Sora and didn't Matt like Mimi?"

"Hm, yeah, actually that did happen, but that was a long time ago before I realized that Sora wasn't for me and I didn't even fall hard for her. BUT, Matt did fall hard for Mimi and I think that Sora did like me a lot and I guess they both helped each other deal with their emotions and ended up falling for each other."

Tai shrugged and Izzy still thought about how much drama and problems that could arise from this "old news," but another pair of ears heard this bit of information that wasn't meant for her ears. She adjusted her big glasses and took out her cell phone and typed a message and put her phone back in her pocket as quickly as she had brought it out.

Mimi was writing down some notes when she felt her cell phone vibrate against her arm, as she had her phone hidden in her purse and it was against her arm. She slowly put her pencil down and took out her phone and saw that she had a text message.

"Hey Mimi word is that Matt still has the hots for you but settled; she knows it, so she's all over him in front of you.-Yolei"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hmm, it's been a LONG time since I've updated, but some things happened and it just wasn't possible, but I'm sorry, and thank you for still reading. Oh, readers, I know you're reading, so please review, they mean a lot to me, and once again I'm sorry that I took so long to update this story and I hope that that was not the reason for the decline in reviews. Anyway, I'd like to thank **Beautiful Innocence**, **XxPrincess Meli of the NightxX** and **Koolteen200** for your kind words, and encouragement. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do, and please review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, it's characters, nor the Pussy Cat Dolls and their songs.**

**I Can Do Better!  
**

**Chapter 3:**

Matt was listening to his teacher's lecture as his cell phone vibrated and he pulled it out under his desk to see the message he sent.

"Probably from Tai about the video," Matt mumbled to himself as he opened his phone to check the message while trying not to be noticed.

"Although you're with Sora, do you still like Mimi?"

Matt furrowed his brows and shook his head at the message, as he didn't recognize the number or had it as a registered contact in his phone. He thought about how long ago that it did make sense that he and Mimi would be together, but a lot of stuff had happened between then and now, especially between him and Sora. Sora was something stable in his life, something that he knew he could rely on with his personality sometimes needing the realistic sense of the world and not some superficial idea that the world was perfect just because you thought you were. But, he still held no ill feelings for Mimi, she was who she was, and that was that, and the good thing was that they are still friends, except for this whole drama ordeal; it really gave him a headache.

The bell rang and Sora and Matt walked halfway through the hallway and went separate ways to their classrooms and Matt caught a glimpse of Tai and Mimi holding hands. He shrugged at the thought and proceeded to his class, which ironically he had with Mimi.

Matt sat in his seat and saw, out of the corner of his eye, Tai and Mimi kissing and then she walked in the room looking amazing as she usually did. Mimi was gorgeous, no way Matt or, any man, gay or straight, would be able to say that Mimi wasn't worth a second glance. She walked towards him in a bee-line and whispered, "Hey Matt."

He looked in her direction and said, "Hey," as he usually did when greeting someone. Matt didn't understand how Mimi could place herself on a pedestal and not fail, like many people do and why she was acting the way she is now.

She smiled and sang softly, "I know you like me, I know you do, that's why whenever I come around she's all over you. And I know you want it, it's easy to see." That was all she sang and wore an innocent smile, as if nothing had happened out of the ordinary.

He raised an eyebrow and she turned around shaking her hips in rhythm to the song as she started walking to her desk and knew that she had now planted the seed of doubt into the boy who was involved with her enemy. An enemy, not a rival, Sora wasn't even close to be her rival in her mind.

Matt got out his cell phone and typed, "Hey, is something wrong with Mimi? She's singing songs to me and I don't know how to react to them." Matt sent the message and hoped that T.K. would respond soon but he didn't, and wouldn't because he wasn't paying attention to where he was sending the message.

Sora's eyes went wide as she re-read the message that Matt had sent. She took a deep breathe and put her phone away. "Excuse me Mr. Rutski, I'm not feeling well, may I go to the nurse's office?"

"Yes Sora, you may go."

Sora walked out with an ill face and as soon as she closed to door, her face switched to that of anger as she ran to Matt's classroom, although getting weird glances from students and teachers who caught a glimpse of her sprinting.

Sora peeked in and noticed that only three students were in the room; Matt, Mimi, and a boy sleeping in a corner. Sora figured that Matt's teacher was absent and there was not a substitute in his place, so she walked right in and slammed the door.

"Mimi, what the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Whora? I mean, Sora. What are you talking about?" looking confused at the red head's out rage, but had a small smile at making fun of Sora's name.

"What do you mean, 'what are you talking about'? You're serenading my boyfriend, you tramp!" she pointed an accusing finger at Mimi with a death glare on her face.

"Oh, hell no! I just stated the obvious. That he wishes you were like me," Mimi said matter of factly, and stood up while looking at Matt. She took a breathe, and began to sing.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Mimi flicked the collar of her blouse

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Mimi put her hands on her hips

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? Mimi shook her head to make her hair swish

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Mimi tugged at her blouse to show a little more cleavage

Don't cha?"

Mimi had sung while looking at Matt accusingly and glancing back at Sora every now and then. Sora's eyes squinted to tiny slits as she spoke, "Listen up bitch, I don't know why you think that you're the better girlfriend but I'm the one of the two of us that can kick your pathetic skinny ass," growled Sora, while her hands formed fists.

"Ha," Mimi rolled her eyes, "if I gave a damn about sports, sweetheart, you'd be on your ass as much as you are on your back." While pointing to her and Matt matter of factly, with a slight grin on her face, knowing that she would not be able to retaliate.

Matt had to bite his tongue to not burst out laughing, but winced because Mimi just yelled out that he and Sora have been having sex. Sora's face was bright red and her hands clenched fists so tight that he knuckles were now white and without hesitation threw herself at Mimi. Mimi went wide-eyed for a split second and reached for her purse and was able to smack Sora in the face with her purse just before Sora would throw her to the ground.

As Sora was stunned, Mimi looked around to make sure that he wasn't imagining what she just did. "Thank Gucci for this bag and Tai's random stuff that he makes me carry in my purse." She spoke while making sure that there was no damage to her purse.

Matt just gawked at Mimi; he never knew that the girl had it in her. He managed to shake himself out of it and went to Sora's side to try and get her up from the hit that Mimi had delivered with her purse, that had God knows what inside.

Mimi, winked at Matt, and walked out of the room saying, "Later Mattie," with a slight wave of her fingers. Just as she opened the door she saw her boyfriend with his fixed spiky hair with his hands in his pockets. She smiled and walked quickly to his side and hugged him from behind saying, "Hey Tai baby."

He smiled and took his hands out of his pocket and held her hands while saying, "Is that you babe?" She squeezed his stomach and said, "Oh yeah." He smiled and turned around and gave his girlfriend a proper hug.

"What's up?" asked Tai with a smile on his face.

"Nothing, I just smacked the living shit out of a bitch." Replied Mimi while looking around to see if there was any sign that Sora was up for round two.

"Oh? Sounds hot," he said with a smile, not really knowing what Mimi was talking about.

"Duh, everything I do is hot." Replied Mimi with a slightly arrogant grin.

"Except burping, its cute not hot." Retorted Tai, while tapping her nose lightly with a smile on his face.

She pouted and he stayed smiling. Mimi's eyes went wide as she heard something and thought that it was Matt and Sora. Tai furrowed his brows, wanting to know why Mimi looked nervous, but she just looked around and pulled him down the hallway. She wanted to go anywhere, as long as it was away from Matt and Sora, since she was not too sure how to handle Sora after what she did, but knew that the sooner she left the scene, the better.

"Hey, where are we going?" asked Tai with concern in his voice.

"Not now Tai, you just follow."

"But I thought it was supposed to be the other way around?" replied Tai, trying to break the awkwardness of the situation with some humor.

"Ugh, not all the time, I can be in control too when I want to." Commented Mimi aloud, not intentionally trying to be rude, but at the moment she was not in the mood to put up with Tai's sense of humor.

"Oh? Now that sounds interesting." Replied Tai, still not getting the hint to drop the humor at the time.

"I'm sure it does, but for now just follow." Replied Mimi realizing what Tai was doing, and humored him as not to make him feel bad, but it did cause a smile to start tugging at her lips with his innuendo.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Once again, I'm terribly sorry that I have taken such a long time to post, but I've just moved into my dorm room, and I'm getting used to my classes and what not. I should be updating this story again soon. Honest. Thank you for reading in advance! Oh, and of course I'd like to thank ****Beautiful Innocence**

**XxPrincess Meli of the NightxX****, and ****starry night blue.**** Thank you three so much. All right y'all, here's the new installment..!**

**I Can Do Better!**

**Chapter 4:**

The soft clicking of heels was heard in the distance and Matt figured that Mimi was walking away, more than likely with Tai, since they usually bumped into each other one way or another, but for now he was trying to get Sora to call down.

"Fucking bitch! How dare SHE do that to ME?! Wait 'till I find her pathetic skinny ass! I-"

"Now, Sora calm down, if you keep acting like that you're gonna get beat again." Spoke Matt at a safe distance, since if she got any more upset, he'd have enough room to move.

She gave Matt one of the most horrible death glares that he'd ever seen, but only one glare could beat that one that she was giving him; Mimi's… For some odd reason, none were in comparison to her's, but he didn't question it, but did get worried with the look that Sora was giving him, and wasn't too sure to expect a slap in the face, a punch in the gut, a kick in the balls, a lecture, or just the glare itself.

"Listen here Ya.ma.to. She called me a jealous slut to your face and all you could do was gawk. You blushed, when she mentioned the whole sex thing, but that was about it! So, now because of that, you better keep your composure and not expect anything from me, you little fucker." She spoke every word with conviction, and pointed accusingly at Matt with her hand shaking out of sheer anger and not knowing what to do about the whole situation.

Matt looked away and couldn't face her stare. What she said was true, he didn't even try to say "no" or "shut the hell up" but he was just so shocked at what was going on between the both of them and was completely stunned and speechless. Well, relationships are not supposed to be only about sex, so this would probably strengthen their relationship, like Tai and Mimi's. Matt couldn't remember when he and Sora started sleeping with each other, but he did remember that it was early in the relationship. Reflecting on that, he felt guilty and dirty, and began to question his relationship with Sora, and really did hope that sex wasn't the only thing keeping them together, he knew that there had to be more, but with all that was going on he couldn't think, but knew that when they both started talking as "more than friends" they were both hurting and no longer wanted to be lonely, and things just went on from there. He wondered how Tai and Mimi made it work, they have never treaded those waters and yet they were still completely in love with each other. Matt began to feel a bit of jealousy, not of Tai because he had Mimi, but of their relationship, but putting that aside as he knew that Sora was the one for him, he's known that since the later part of his Freshman year.

Matt looked really spaced out, so Sora, shook him out of his thoughts and gave him an "are you okay?" look. He blinked out of his trance and saw that Sora now looked worried and he nodded and then hugged her.

"Don't leave me alone like that Matt, it's not fair." Spoke Sora as she squeezed Matt.

"I know, I'm sorry sweetie, I just didn't know what to do." Matt closed his eyes, knowing that he hurt Sora, but wasn't too sure what to say or do, with the whole situation.

"You always say that Matt, please, I need you to be there for me…" she still held him tight and a silent tear rolled off her cheek and landed on his shirt. Matt now felt horrible, since he did recall saying that when he wasn't too sure of what to do, instead of just going with what he knew he should do, but had always felt conflicted because the last time he tried to do something like that, he ended up being alone because his father worked too much to be home, and when he was home, he slept, and it didn't reunite his family like he thought it would.

He hugged her tighter and she hugged back as slowly more tears rolled down her cheeks to Matt's shirt. She would have cried more but she remembered that someone else was in the room and preferred to cry when they were alone. Matt understood and just held her, as if they were the only ones in the room. She regained her composure, only shedding a few tears, she picked her head up and Matt looked at her and gave her a tender kiss on the lips and held her hand as they walked out of the room.

As they walked down the hallway a familiar tall figure walked towards them. Matt recognized her as they got closer and Sora didn't even give her the time of day for a glance, but she saw the look she gave her and Matt. Once they were far enough from the tall girl, she spoke, "What was that about?"

"Hmm, not sure but it was odd." Answered Matt with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Ugh, bitch, not worth my time." Commented Sora while rolling her eyes.

She squeezed his hand and low and behold they both saw Mimi and Tai walking out of the girl's restroom and more than likely going to their computer lab class. Awkward yes, but there were only three boys allowed in the girl's restroom: Michael, a well known gay boy, Matt, Sora's boyfriend, and Tai, Mimi's boyfriend. It was allowed only if Matt and Tai were accompanied by their girlfriends but since Michael was flaming, they knew he posed no threat; one of the many unwritten rules of their high school.

Matt, still holding Sora's hand, turned in the opposite direction and Sora furrowed her brows, questioning what he was doing. Matt spoke softly, "trust me."

The computer lab was quiet since most students were listening to music on their computers and the teacher mainly played pin-ball on the computer and rarely checked attendance. Tai clicked here and there and was finally able to work his way around the school's blocking program and went to the haven for teenagers; MySpace. He noticed that nothing was out of the ordinary on the site, but there was a bulletin that caught his attention. "Talent Show, ya heard?" He raised and eyebrow and clicked on it.

A few minutes later Mimi went to Tai's side, as she was catching up on some gossip about Michael from a friend that was in the classroom. She hugged Tai from behind and saw that he was reading a bulletin on MySpace.

"What's that about babe?"

"Oh, it turns out that some people here in the school want to have a talent show and are making this petition to convince the principal to allow it, and I think that this will be sent to Takeru to relay it to the principal for approval."

"Oh, I see."

"Do you think that it'll pass?"

"Yeah, it just needs like fifty more names, and that shouldn't take long sine almost everyone in the high school has a MySpace."

"True, but NONE look as good as ours do." Replied Mimi with a grin.

Tai smiled, "Yup, thanks to Izzy."

"Amen, and plus, we're just that damn good looking."

Tai smiled back, "Totally babe."

"What are we doing in the parking lot?"

"I think that you need to vent and if we go to your car, you will feel a lot better after you do."

She smiled, feeling content that her boyfriend knew her after all, that it was real between them. They approached her car and she unlocked it and they both went inside. Matt looked at her and brushed some hair away from her face too see if there was a bruise where Mimi had hit her. She slowly turned so that he could get a better look and thank God there was no bruise, just an area that was a little red and could be hidden with some make-up. As he put his hand down, he saw a tear flow from her closed eyes to the car's seat. He leaned into her and just hugged her. He wasn't sure what hurt her more; that she was called a jealous slut, or that Mimi was able to knock her out, or what Mimi had said that started the fight between them. He didn't know and would find out later but all he knew was that this seriously affected her ego and hoped that he would be able to get her back to herself soon, since it was not like her to mope and cry, but knew that fights between friends, especially best friends, never went easy.

The school day had gone by as expected, nothing out of the ordinary, well nothing past the incident between Sora and Mimi that is. Matt was able to get Sora back to herself and didn't return to class, they just sat in her car and talked, something that they hadn't done in a long time. Tai and Mimi were the same and nothing had changed between them but they were very curious to know about the Talent Show that people are asking for. Once they got out of school, them being seniors they only went to school half a day, they walked towards Mimi's car and managed to see Matt and Sora in Sora's Mustang. They both raised and eyebrow at each other as Mimi unlocked her Mercedes and got in. Tai buckled himself in after he put his stuff in the back and Mimi was already ready to go. She pulled out right after she looked in the mirror, fixed her hair, and put on her big sun glasses and after Tai put on his. She passed by Sora's Mustang one more time and she was still in there with Matt, she wondered if anything was going to happen to their relationship, because she really didn't want that, they were both happy, and now felt guilty that she did and said those things just because of what stupid Yolei told her, and because she wanted to get to Sora. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, and knew that she had to get back at Yolei one day for butting into something that's none of her business.

Mimi kept her thoughts to herself, since she didn't want Tai to worry, and drove out of the parking lot and noticed that something seemed different as she approached the gate to leave campus. Surprisingly there was a line of cars trying to get out, so she figured that there was a different security guard on duty today. As she slowly drove over the speed bumps, Tai lowered the volume of the music, and Mimi rolled down the window when she was right in front of the security guard.

"May I see your ID please? And his too." The security guard wasn't being mean, but did have a certain way of carrying himself that made everything he said seem that he said it with arrogance; this annoyed Mimi.

Tai reached in his back pocket and showed the man his red ID, signifying that he was a senior and Mimi gave him hers as well. He looked at Tai's ID card, looked back at him, and Tai lowered his sunglasses incase that it was a boundary that the security guard couldn't get passed. The security guard nodded and put Tai's ID card behind Mimi's and his eyes widened as he read her name.

"Oh, I'm sorry for stopping you Miss Tachikawa, you may be on your way," he said as he gave her the ID cards with an a shocked and apologetic look, as he knew her father and the last thing he needed was a phone call from him to the school. He did his best to smile, despite being nervous, as he handed her the ID cards.

She lowered her glasses and said, "Okay," as she rolled up her window and drove over the last speed bump and sped off for lunch.

"Don't cha hate it when that happens?" commented Mimi with a slight annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah, but they won't forget your face next time." Replied Tai with a smile.

"I know," she replied with a smile as she reached out and took his hand.

As T.K. was walking to the library as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He walked in and showed the librarian his ID card and went to a computer that was far enough so that he could see if he got a message. He opened his phone and read the text message, "Check your MySpace." He didn't recognize the number and was afraid that someone had hacked into his MySpace and put up false information about him, it's not like his MySpace was his life, but he hated it when people thought something of him that he wasn't.

He logged on the school's computer and used some tricks that Izzy had taught him to get around the school's security and looked at his MySpace and saw a few messages all with the same subject title, "Talent Show, ya heard?" He opened it and saw that over two thousand people from the high school had signed a petition to have a talent show. He printed it out and paid the small fee, to print out stuff from the library, and after he logged off his account and went to go find the principal, not too sure what to expect, but with all the signatures that were on the petition, he needed to see what he could do.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey everybody! Thanks for checking out the latest installment of "I Can Do Better!" and thank you once again for checking out this new chapter. I'd like to especially thank **Beautiful Innocence****, aznpinayshinigami****, mhooters89****, Pryce 69**, and **Koolteen200**. Thank you all very much for reading and reviewing the previous chapter! You all make me smile and get me all excited to know that my imagination is appreciated and that it appeals to you all. Once again, thanks for visiting this new installment of "**I Can Do Better!**" and I'll let you enjoy from here on out! All I ask, is that you please review when you're done reading, it's not hard, and it encourages me. 

**Disclaimer:**** Once again, I CouquerorAlexander do no own Digimon, nor it's characters. This story is pure fiction, and the idea for the plot and other details DO belong to me, but that's it. **

A buzzing alarm went off and a hand flung the alarm clock off the bed and was able to hit the snooze button, but the numbers 7:00 AM flashed brightly in the dark room. The figure, that resembled a big lump, moved under the covers and covered its head. Five minutes later a pale hand pushed the covers off and got up to get ready for school. Twenty minutes later, Matt walked out the front door of his father's condo and walked down to the parking area to get inside his black Nissan Titan with silver trim and flames on the fenders to go pick up his girlfriend, which he had fallen in love with, once again. Once inside he turned on his truck and pulled out of the parking lot, he was glad that he and Sora talked and it made him feel more confident about their relationship and smiled as he got on the road to go pick up Sora for school.

Mimi had just finished getting ready and was double checking her hair and make-up in the mirror when she heard a vehicle pull up in her driveway. She turned off the lights in her bathroom and went to get her purse and phone, as she heard her ring tone for the one and only Taichi, "_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you, listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do_-"

"I'll be right there babe."

" 'kay"

Mimi walked out of her house and locked her door as she saw a blue Jeep with a yellow star on the door, and she smiled as she remembered that Tai wore a shirt that resembled his Jeep all the time when he was younger, it more than likely was his favorite and she made a mental note to see if she could get him one. She walked to the Jeep shaking her hips to make sure that Tai would focus on her and as she walked to the passenger's seat, she heard the doors unlock; she smiled and opened the door and walked in. He kissed her good morning and they drove off to the high school.

Both couples drove in peace as the boyfriends were the ones that were driving and did not compete against one another, like the girls had done the other day, as they wanted this whole fight between the girls to end soon, and still wanted to remain friends themselves. Tai and Matt both took different routes to get to high school since they did not want their girlfriends to end up yelling at them to drive faster, nor start off the day on the bad foot.

Both the Jeep and Titan pulled into the parking lot and parked at a distance away. Tai got off and walked to where Mimi had just hoped of his Jeep Wrangler. He did his best to not let Mimi look in the direction of Sora and Matt, to help maintain the peace for now.

"Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it bad to feel guilty for something that you didn't mean to do but was a 'spur of the moment' thing?"

"No, it's normal. Why, what's up?" Tai replied with a worried look on his face.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking…" Mimi didn't know what to do anymore, and wanted the rest of the day to think about it before she did anything.

Tai squeezed her hand gently, not sure if she was going to say what was on her mind, but knew better than to poke around in her business.

As both couples went their own ways a familiar voice caught their attention.

"Sign up for the Talent Show that will be held on Friday. There are only twenty five spots available, so sign up as soon as you can. And you will also need a copy of your report card from the last grading period and for more information please stop by room number two-ninety one."

Mimi stopped walking and looked at Tai, "Do you think that this is happening from what was on MySpace?"

"Hmm, I dunno but it could be possible." Replied Tai with a shrug of his shoulders.

Sora was now in her P.E. class and was still upset with what had happened yesterday and was taking it out on the defenseless volleyballs, each hitting the wall with a loud thump and an echoing "ping". Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure walking with what looked like pink hair. Sora squinted, in anger, and reached for the nearest volley ball and ran for the door.

"Sora! Where are you going?" yelled the coach.

"I'll be right back!" she yelled back.

Before the door could slam back from the force that Sora had kicked it open with, she raised her hand and threw the ball up and SMACK!

Mimi was walking down the sidewalk, that was not too far away from the gym, to her class and was taking her sweet time to get to her class while not focusing on much but the fact that Tai was not too far away and was thinking about yelling for him to stop and wait up for her and how great his ass looked. As she took a breathe to raise her hand and yell she felt a sharp pain hit the floor with a loud thump.

Tai turned around after hearing something like a whistling sound, and then saw Mimi's head jerk and she fell to the ground. He ran as fast as he could to her side, and was able to get her head on his lap as he tried to get her to come to.

"Mimi, Mimi, wake up! Mimi!" spoke Tai loudly, to try and get Mimi to come back to, and had no idea what had caused her to collapse so suddenly, all he heard was a whistling sound, which had caught his attention in the first place that made him turn around.

She quietly stirred, groaning as her eyes slowly opened and widen as she saw that she was on the ground and that she was on Tai's lap. She quickly sat up and looked around.

"Mimi, what happened?" asked Tai with a very worried look on his face.

"Tai, I have no fucking clue, one minute I'm watching your gorgeous ass as you walk and the next thing I know, is that I'm on you lap." Answered Mimi with a hand on her head as it was hurting and she sounded very distraught.

Mimi was dusting herself off and slowly got up and when she looked down, she saw the culprit, of her pain and fall, lying on the ground. A slightly dingy volleyball sitting on the ground and it looked like it had come from the only place that was home to such things; the gym. Mimi reached for the closet thing to her, which just so happened to be Tai's arm, and dug her nails into it. Tai drew in a quick breathe as Mimi's nails pierced his skin and drew some blood.

"What was that?" Tai asked, in a small whimper; as he heard Mimi mumble something under her breathe

Through gritted teeth she said, "I said, 'FUCKING SORA!!!!!!'!!!"

Tai closed his eyes as Mimi's grip got tighter and he sucked in another deep breathe while trying not to squeal. She quickly let go and pulled out her phone and typed in a quick message and then put her phone away. Without another word she got Tai's had and pulled him in some random direction and since Mimi is one to fear when she's upset, he just followed.

Sora hung her head a bit as her coach yelled at her for running out of the practice to throw a ball outside and that she refused to go and get it. The coach ordered her to run ten laps before she could go back inside and change. Sora ran the ten laps and ignored much of what the coach had said since she went back inside after she hit the ball and doubted that it would have reached all the way where Mimi was, at least, that's what she told herself. After showering and changing she went to her bag to check the time on her phone, when she saw that she had a new text message.

"Good aim bitch, but I can hit notes much better than you can. If you think you are good enough, sign up for the Talent Show because it's MINE!"

Sora slammed her phone shut as she threw it in her gym bad and ran off to the room number, that was announced to sign up for the Talent Show.

Tai had his hand over his arm that bled slightly from Mimi's grasp as he watched her sign her name on some piece of paper that he didn't pay much attention to, as he was still a little spacey from what had happened earlier. He was about to ask what she was doing when all of a sudden he was thrown across the room and landed on his shoulder and was able to make out, from squinted eyes, Sora and Mimi yelling at one another. He flailed around a bit on the floor, since he was thrown pretty hard against the wall, and ended up falling in the corner, and got up as soon as he could and was able to pull Mimi away from Sora as her punch barely missed Mimi. Mimi was kicking and thrashing and stabbed Tai's big toe with her heel.

"Ouch! Mimi, come on, cut it out!"

"Shut up Tai! Let me go!" Mimi was still thrashing about.

"Come on Yagami let her go! I gotta show her a lesson!" replied Sora as she popped her knuckles.

"Sora cut it out!" yelled Tai, not knowing what the hell was going on.

Matt heard yelling, and Sora's name, and had a bad feeling that her and Mimi were fighting in that classroom and ran in to see such a scandalous scene.

"Sora what the hell is going on?!" asked Matt, as he grabbed Sora to restrain her from hitting Mimi or anyone who just so happened to get in her way.

"Yamato! Let me go!" protested Sora.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Spoke Matt, looking at Tai to see him just as worried as he was and knew that something ugly was on the verge of happening, but he needed to know what was now going on to try and stop it.

"I'll tell you what's going on," spoke Mimi with hatred in her voice, "She hit me with a volleyball and I challenged her to the Talent Show; best singer wins."

"But what about the other competitors?" asked a shy and timid voice that seemed to be hidden behind a big desk that was covered in papers.

"Ugh, I'll pay you to get rid of them." Replied Mimi to the timid voice, which belonged to the head sponsor of the Student Council, that was hosting the Talent Show.

Tai, Matt, and Sora raised their eyebrows at what Mimi had just said. Mimi looked at them as if what she had said was completely normal.

"What? I'm serious. This thing is gonna be between me and Sora." Mimi spoke in a serious voice and pointed at Sora and herself, as she spoke.

While the three were still looking at Mimi in a weird way, she pulled out a pen from Tai's front pant pocket and drew a line down the ten groups that had previously signed up wrote down her name and threw the paper at Sora and put Tai's pen back in his pocket.

"Hmph." Sora signed her name on the paper and tossed it on a desk near by.

Mimi calmed down some and Tai released her, hoping that her and Sora wouldn't burst out in an all out brawl, like they wanted to earlier.

"So, its official. On Friday, you and I will end this."

"Right," replied Sora as Matt released his grip on her.

Matt and Sora walked out as Mimi looked at Tai with puppy eyes.

"Aww, baby, your arm is bleeding, let's go and get it cleaned up."

Tai just nodded and let Mimi escort him to the Nurse's Office as they all left the Student Council sponsor and T.K. speechless after the display that just happened. They looked at each other and just blinked and shook their heads as if nothing had happened and both knew better than to question the antics of Mimi Tachikawa and Sora Takenouchi, especially after the episode that they just had. T.K. sighed as he now had to think of a way to explain to their ditzy principal what the Talent Show would consist of, since he usually liked to know the four-one-one about everything and for some odd reason would pick on T.K. more than any other office holding student.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who has read, although many didn't review, but thank you for reading any way. Seeing the hits increase everyday makes me happy! I want to take this time to thank **Beautiful Innocence**, **mhooters89**, and **XxPrincess Meli of the NightxX** for reviewing like the hot people you are! There was a concern brought up about the language that is being used in this story and I'm sorry if I have offended anyone but keep in mind that this is a fiction set in a high school time frame. I hope that you readers keep enjoying this story as I do writing it. Thank you once again for staying with this story, and without any more of my rambling I'll let you read (and review : ).

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or it's characters in any way, shape, or form and I do not own Cobra Starship and their song "Bring it! (Snakes on a Plane).**

**I Can Do Better!**

Chapter 6:

"Tai, come on, we gotta relax before the girls get the better of us."

"Ugh, I know, but damn Matt, I'm really curious as to how this is going to go, ya know." Replied Tai while putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, yeah, well, come on Yagami, have some fun."

Matt didn't allow Tai to reply as he jumped back into the pool and had splashed enough water around to keep Tai quiet and to get him wet.

"Pbh, pbh, bleh! Damn Matt, I didn't know you were gonna drown me for not getting into the pool!" yelled Tai while shaking his head from the water that was splashed on him.

"Aw, come on Tai, stop being a little bitch and hop in." replied Matt with a smirk at his best friend.

"I guess I really have no choice, now do I?" replied Tai with his hair wet, standing at the edge of the pool, while Matt had a smirk on his face and swam further away, and Tai noticed that his shirt was now slightly wet.

"I guess not loser." Yelled Matt, while laughing, across his shoulder as Tai walked back inside Matt's mom's house, with a smirk on his face.

Tai shook his head from the droplets of water that stayed on his mass of hair and went through the back door of the house, which also led to the pool, to get into Matt's house and to his Jeep that he had in Matt's drive way. Tai always had a change of clothing in his Jeep just incase he needed to change clothes and because he usually went to Matt's to swim, so it only made sense for him to keep them in his Jeep.

He got out a duffel bag and quickly dug through it and found his bright blue trunks that had bright yellow flowers on them, threw the bag in the passenger seat, and closed his door. As he walked back to Matt's house he locked his Jeep's doors and once inside he closed the house door and changed. Once in his trunks, Tai put his clothes together in a heap and held his sneakers in the other, he walked back to the pool area and threw his clothes on one of the lawn chairs that were near by. Looking around, Tai saw that Matt was underwater and thought about pay back, so Tai jumped in the pool close by to him and sent water everywhere, as Tai was a pro at cannonballs.

Matt broke out of the water panting for breathe with his eyes covered in his blonde hair and was looking around frantically trying to find Tai, but could barely see out of his blonde locks that were plastered to his face. Seeing no sign of Tai, Matt shook his hair out of his face and was spitting out water.

"Bleh, damn it Tai, where are you?"

There was no response and Matt began scouting the area again, but quickly found his head under water again and started flailing his arms around and started yelling under the water, he wasn't heard but the bubbles that formed didn't go unnoticed. Just as quickly as his head was under water, Matt was pulled up and had his eyes closed and began gasping for breathe and spitting out water.

"DAMN IT TAI!"

Matt quickly jabbed Tai in the stomach and Tai let Matt go and tried to catch his breathe, while Matt tried to recover from the initial shock of Tai's attack, and they both looked at each other as they heard what sounded like a car door closing.

"Is that your mom?" Tai asked Matt.

Matt threw some of his hair back with a quick motion of his head.

"No, that's T.K., I invited him and Dai over, well more like I invited myself since this is my mom and T.K.'s place."

"Cool, but you know better than to talk like that, this is also your home Matt. So is there something that you plan on telling us?"

Matt looked around and seemed to be listening for something, but knew that Tai was right and that he shouldn't have said that.

He whispered, "Yeah, but go hide on the other side of the door so that we can dunk T.K. in the pool," with a slight grin.

Tai nodded and wallowed his way out of the pool as quick and as quietly as he could, but there was the occasional "swish", and Matt went in the other direction. The afternoon sun was already trying to set but it was not quit evening yet, and made Tai and Matt want to go back and lounge in the pool, but for now, their prey was drawing near; T.K.'s footsteps could now be heard in the distance.

"Matt? Matt are you here?" asked T.K. as he poked his head out of the doorway and was still in his underclassman school uniform, which consisted of yellow polo shirt, with a black blazer, blue jeans, and sneakers, and in his case, converse. T.K. looked around again.

"Matt, I saw your Titan and Tai's Jeep in the drive way. Where are you two?" asked T.K. as he walked a little further and was now in between the marble floor, of the edge of the room, and the porch that led to the pool. Matt ran his hand through his wet hair and waved his hands around to get Tai's attention and Tai moved his wet hair out of his eyes, and they both counted to three.

"Matt?"

"One…" Matt held up one finger.

"Matt!"

"Two…" Tai held up two fingers.

"Matt, get the hell out here now or I-"

Matt and Tai lunged forward and got T.K. and were able to cover his eyes as he flailed around and tried to yell but Tai had his hands over his mouth and Matt's hands were over T.K.'s eyes. Tai and Matt walked him to the edge of the pool and threw him in.

Tai and Matt were laughing as T.K. swam like a brick and his blazer puffed up with the water filling up between the coat and T.K.'s body, and eventually T.K. was able to get to the edge of the pool and glared at the laughing Tai and Matt.

"What squirt?" asked Tai while trying to stop laughing.

"I think it's more of a drown rat, than a squirt!" spat out Matt in between laughing and made Tai burst out laughing again, and only made T.K. that much more upset.

"You idiots ruined my blazer!"

"Calm down T.K., I'll replace it." Replied Matt, trying to calm down the infuriated blonde, as water droplets ran from his hair into his eyes and made him squint and blink, to try and keep the water out.

"Fine. But with that Armani blazer that you have in your closet." He replied with a smirk on his face and a glint of revenge in his eyes.

"Okay, you can have it T.K. now get over it and chill'ax, 'kay?"

"Fine," replied T.K. with a smile on his face, and made his way out of the pool to go into his room to put his swimming trunks and change out of his, now soaking wet clothes.

As T.K. made his way through his house he heard Daisuke's Mustang pull up into the driveway and wondered if he'd get the same welcome that he did when makes it through the house.

"Hey guys!" chimed in Daisuke as he walked through the pool area to see Tai getting out of the pool, to greet him he assumed, and saw Matt with a glint in his eye as he started to move towards Tai.

Tai saw a shadow behind him but didn't have time to react and quickly found himself with his swim trunks around his ankles. Tai looked up to see Daisuke burst into laughter at the sight of Tai in his birthday suit and the bright shade of red that he was turning, not to mention the extreme draft that he now probably felt. Tai did his best to cover himself and saw Matt flailing around in the pool out of laughter and Daisuke bent over laughing.

Blushing profusely and trying to get clothed again, Tai took the advantage of Matt and Daisuke laughing hysterically and quickly bent down and pulled his shorts back up to his waist, as he didn't want them any lower than necessary, and made sure to tie them this time. Tai sighed, and looked back up to find T.K. laughing hysterically and Daisuke on the floor while Matt was struggling not to drown as he was holding on the edge of the pool and still laughing hysterically.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" yelled Tai still blushing at the sudden exposure.

"Yes, it is!" replied Matt, while laughing in between.

"Shut the hell up Barbie!"

Daisuke and T.K. were now howling with laughter as Tai was still red and Matt didn't care that he was called Barbie, and was still laughing that he was able to pance Tai. T.K. wiped the tears that had formed from such intense laughter and Daisuke was dusting himself off.

"Well, now that this has turned semi-kinky, I think that I'll get into my swim gear too." Daisuke took off his pants and was wearing his swim trunks under and kept his t-shirt on and managed to jump in the pool and not slip with all the water that Tai, Matt, and T.K. had made. T.K., still laughing a bit, went to the edge of the pool and hopped in.

Now that the main stars of the cover music video "Barbie Girl" were all together and relaxing, or trying to, Matt thought that it was time to let them know about his recent discovery.

"Alright guys, enough dicking around, there is something I gotta tell you all." Spoke Matt with a smile knowing that he had made a joke at the expense of Tai.

All except, Tai, bursted out laughing again remembering what Matt had done to Tai and after enough glaring from Tai and enough time for the rest to get over the incident, the silence was broken by none other than Daisuke.

"Alright Matt, what's up?" asked Daisuke.

"Shh, Dai, let him speak," answered Tai as he smacked Daisuke on the back of his head, for no apparent reason, but to get back at him for laughing earlier.

"Okay, well, after submitting our version of 'Barbie Girl' and it's music video to the I.B.M.C. it takes about a few days for them to let you know if you made the cut based on a score sheet. So I thought that I-" Matt was cut off by Daisuke.

"Matt! Wait, what's the I.B.M.C., like I know that's where we sent the stuff to, but what does it stand for?"

"Dai, it stands for Independent Band Music and Video Competition," answered T.K. in Matt's place

"Oh, okay, cool." Replied Dai while nodding.

"Yeah, like I was saying, I got an email the other day letting us know whether we made the cut or not."

Matt paused and Daisuke, TK, and Tai all waited on Matt to tell them that they had a good chance but weren't quit sure enough or something but he kept quiet as they were dying to hear what Matt had to say.

"Aw, come on Matt, tell us and stop keeping the info from us," spoke Tai.

"Yeah, come on," spoke TK.

"Please!" pleaded Daisuke.

"Alright, alright, well the results are…."

Matt took a deep breathe and closed his eyes wanting to prolong the news as long as he could, and crossed his arms while looking serious and slightly depressed.

"Matt!" yelled Daisuke.

"Matt, seriously, come on, you know that Dai is A.D.D.," spoke Tai while putting his arm around Dai to give him a hug.

"Hey Tai! Not cool dude…"

"Its okay Dai, heh, its who you are," comforted T.K., but made Dai pout slightly

"Okay, well… WE MADE IT!"

All of them started cheering and yelling and whooping and high-fiving and pounding each other's fists and other ritual stuff that guys do in celebration of something really exciting.

"WOOO! When do we know that final results?" asked T.K. jumping around.

"I still don't know yet T.K., but I think that by Friday or Saturday we should know."

"Damn, that's quick," replied Tai.

"Yeah, but then again, it's not too hard judge a song you either like what you hear, and in this case see, or not, ya know," answered Matt, while shrugging.

"DUDE! We gotta celebrate!" yelled Daisuke.

T.K. and Daisuke were the only ones who still kept smiling as Tai and Matt looked pensive.

"What's wrong guys?" asked T.K.

"Yeah, I thought you'd be more excited than that," commented Dai pouting again, "I mean, for Christ sake, the hottest guys in school dress in drag and did our best to sing in that video, and even Matt liked it, and you all know how picky he is when it comes to music."

"It's not that I'm not excited…" replied Matt.

"Yeah, I totally am but…we gotta prepare for the Talent Show this Friday, even though we are not competing but, since it's our girls, we get taken along for the ride, and Matt has to prepare because he is playing for Sora, I think." Replied Tai.

"And this video kinda did start the fight between them…" commented Matt.

"But, it's not like we didn't want Mimi there Tai, she's gorgeous, yes, but I don't think that she would have liked filming the same scene over and over and over again until it's perfect, and then she probably would have wanted you as Barbie and your hair is brown dude, and Matt's is blonde, and is the lead singer and it made more sense that way, or she would have fought to be Barbie herself," replied Dai.

"I know Dai but, I would feel pretty bad if I got excluded from something and then the explanation that she came up with after not buying the one I gave her made this whole thing blow up…" replied Tai with a frown.

"Look Tai, we sent in the video not too long ago and you saw what we put in the end and I'm sure that when she sees it, it'll get better."

"I know Matt, but until then, her and Sora are at each other's throats."

"We know…" T.K. and Daisuke groaned,

"Tai, I think your phone is ringing," spoke Matt.

"Oh, I'll go check."

Tai got out of the pool and felt cold as his skin got exposed to the evening air and rummaged through his clothes and found his Sidekick 3 and saw that it was Mimi calling. He quickly shook his hands off of excess water, and made sure that his hair was out of his ear, as to not get his phone wet.

"Hey sweetie."

…

"Oh, wow, heh, okay."

…

"Now?"

…

"Okay, I'll get dressed."

…

"Ha, no, I'm at Matt's"

…

"No, no, nothing like that, T.K., Dai, Matt, and I were just chilling in the pool."

…

"Yeah, I'll be there in a bit."

…

"Uh-huh."

…

"Okay, see ya soon babe."

…

"Muah."

Tai ended the call and went back to the area where the guys were talking about the music video and what they would do when they find out if they won or not.

"Hey guys, Mimi wants me over at her house in a few, so I'm gonna go ahead and get dressed and head on over there."

"'kay, drive safely," spoke TK.

"No road rage Tai," said Dai with a smile.

"Take care dude, and good luck on Friday."

"You too. Bye guys."

Tai walked back to his clothes and went back inside Matt and T.K.'s mother's house and found a dark area in the house near the front door and changed back into his regular clothes and put his shoes on with out socks and headed back to his Jeep. Tai stuffed his wet clothes into his duffel bag and made a mental note to take it down and have it washed, and raised the volume of his CD that was playing one of his favorite songs, "Bring it! (Snakes on a Plane)" and drove out of the drive way and made his way to Mimi's house, singing along with the song.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I'd like to thank the readers of this fiction who keep making the hits go up and up, and I'd also like to also thank two beautiful woman for reviewing the last chapter, **Beautiful Innocence** and **mhooters89** you two rock!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon or it's characters.

**I Can Do Better!**

Chapter 7:

Tai was contently asleep in his bedroom and was thinking about being on the beach and cooking some hotdogs to eat and possibly feed the seagulls as he tanned his awesome six pack, but all of a sudden he heard some strange song being played really loudly. He looked around and there was no longer anyone on the beach and then all of a sudden he saw bright lights where the beautiful sky used to be. With a quick twitch of his leg, he panicked and felt like he was falling, and felt a sharp pain. He opened his eyes and saw that he fell out of bed and landed on his head with his phone under his left ear. Blinking away the sleep that he had enjoyed, especially his sick pack, he got his phone from under his ear and rolled the ball to stop his ring tone from blaring in his ear. Tai sighed as he looked at his phone and saw Dai's goofy smile and wondered what on earth would cause Daisuke to call him at this ungodly hour.

"Yes, Dai…?" answered Tai in between a yawn.

"Oh my God Tai!!! I had the worst dream ever!!" Yelled Daisuke in a worried and distraught voice.

"What was it this time? Did they run out of mustard at Whataburger or did you get stuck at the Olive Garden with a waiter that wouldn't stop hitting on you and offered you a ride home?"

"Tai! I'm being serious here!"

"Oh, that's right, I forgot that those things really did happen…Heh, Alright Dai, seriously buddy, what happened?"

"Well, I was playing DDR against Paris and the-"

"Paris?"

"Yeah, Hilton. So, I was totally winning and then out of no where Nicole starts dancing on a dance pad next to me and they were double teaming me! I didn't know what to do, and my feet were hurting because dancing on heels isn't easy ya know."

"Dai, hold up. Since when do you wear heels?"

"Heh, I honestly don't know, but I was in drag at the time of the dance off. Anyway, so I looked back and asked Brittney for help, since she is Brittney Spears you know, but she looked annoyed and told me that her wig was not cooperating well with her, so she couldn't dance. I then looked to Madonna for help, but all she wanted to do was make out with me, and I didn't need that at the time, and I really needed some help. I tried my best, but I still lost against Paris and Nicole, and then they said that I sucked, and my ass sucked even more, and that I wasn't hot. And then Paris said, 'so not.' How rude!"

"Damn Dai, you're one messed up puppy."

"Whatever Tai, but man that dream sucked! It was a total nightmare."

"Well, apparently…" replied Tai in an amused voice.

"Aww, come on Tai, not even some nice words to make me feel better?"

"Dai, what am I supposed to say?"

"I dunno, something that would make me feel better…"

"Okay… Let's see. Dai, you have a fabulous ass and you are a great dancer, so don't listen to Paris and Nicole. 'Kay? I say you're hot."

"Tai, you're the best!"

"Heh, tell me something that I don't know bro. Go to sleep now. 'Night."

The phone call was ended and Tai realized that he was still on his head, so he shifted his weight and ended up lying down completely on the floor, and got a hold of the covers and pulled himself up and realized that his cat, Miko, was now on his pillow. With a groan he moved the cat and went back to sleep.

Not too long after Tai fell asleep he heard a familiar tune.

"_When you are the one, the one, that lies close to me. Whispers , 'Hello, I miss you quite terribly.' I fell in love, in love, with you suddenly. Now there's no place else I could be, but, here in your arms."_

"Mmm…"

"Tai?"

"Mm…"

"Tai, are you okay?"

"Mhmm"

"Tai don't make me go in there."

"Mm."

Click.

Heels could be heard clicking in the distance but a, three fourths, asleep Tai had no idea that she would actually go in his house and wake him up in his room. The door crept open and Tai was facing the wall away from the door and the glow of his cell phone could be seen reflected from the head-board. Mimi scanned her boyfriend's room and cleared her throat. She wrapped her hand around the edge of Tai's comforter and looked at his dumb face that he wore when he slept and wanted to giggle at the small stain of drool on his pillow. In one swift movement she was able to pull off Tai's comforter off him and the bed, and as it fell in a heap on the floor she noticed that Tai was in his underwear, and his shirt was half off. Mimi blushed and cleared her throat rather loudly. Tai mumbled something in his sleep and sounded like he did when he was on the phone earlier.

"Damn it Tai, it's Thursday, we gotta meet with the band today and I wanted to go to school at least half a day Tai."

Mimi looked back at Tai, since she didn't get any reaction from him that she'd like, she took a deep breathe and turned around to see Tai curl up even more since Mimi took away his blanket. She sighed and walked back to Tai and tried to shake him awake. Tai put up too much of a fight and Mimi was in no mood to put up with it at the moment, so she went over to his bathroom and found the cup that he used to rinse his mouth after he brushed his teeth, and filled it with cold water.

"AAHHHH!!!"

Mimi winced at hearing Tai scream, but was thankful that it wasn't like Daisuke's who's is high pitched at times, but it usually depended on what happens to him. Mimi looked to see Tai's face, hair, and chest wet and he shivered a bit, but didn't open his eyes and just kept his face hidden in his pillow.

"Good morning Tai…"

"What the hell is so good abo- Who's there?"

"Heh, it's me Tai." Replied Mimi in a seductive voice.

"Oh shit! Mimi!"

Tai picked up his head and saw Mimi standing in front of him and put his hands over his boxers and blushed as he saw Mimi wave sheepishly at him.

"Tai, sweetie, I've seen you in swimming trunks, you're wearing the same amount of clothing then and now."

"Bu-but how do I know that you didn't get a peak of me...?"

"Taichi Kamiya, you should know me better than that. Hmph."

"Sorry Mimi, I'm just not all here babe." Apologized Tai while shaking his head, trying to get himself back to, well, himself.

"Well now that you're awake, somewhat, shower and explain to me why you didn't wake up on time. I'll go make you some breakfast, so don't take long."

"Thanks babe."

"Mhmm."

As Mimi left and closed the door Tai waddled to his bathroom and messed with the knobs of the shower and tried to adjust the water so that it would be warmer to his liking instead of the ice cold water that was thrown on him, oh so lovingly by Mimi. He sighed in relief as the water warmed up and made sure that there was a towel in the bathroom and closed the door as he got ready to hop in the shower.

Mimi went to Tai's kitchen and put her hands on her hips, as she thought about what she could possibly make for Tai, since she doesn't even cook for herself.

After a few minutes Tai came to the kitchen with a towel around his shoulders and in blue jeans and walked over to Mimi and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey babe, thanks for waking me up."

"Tai, sweetie, it was a bitch getting you out of bed but you do smell sexy. Oh, and don't forget breakfast."

Tai smiled and looked over to the seat in front of her and saw a bowl of cereals, and sat down and began eating. Mimi laughed, and told him that that was all she knew how to do without burning down his house. He blew her a kiss and took another spoon full of cereal and chewed contently as Mimi just watched as his hair tended to move a little since it was wet and stuck to his head, it made her giggle a bit.

After Tai finished, he went to his room and put on a shirt and blow dried his hair, so that it looked like it normally did, and Mimi put some hair spray to help it stay in its place.

"Alright Tai, now that you're awake and dressed. Tell me why you couldn't wake up."

"Well, at two in the morning Dai called and said that he had a nightmare and it really bothered him…"

"Oh? Did he dream that he showed up to school in his underwear?"

Tai laughed and then answered, "No Mimi, that actually happened last year towards the end of the year."

"Oh, silly Daisuke, the things he gets himself into," giggled Mimi while waving the thought off.

"Tell me about it, he was in drag in this nightmare." Said Tai with a mouthful of cereal.

"Oh God…" replied Mimi while shaking her head and giggling a bit.

After Tai explained to Mimi the awkward and bizarre nightmare that Daisuke called him about, she laughed for a good while and shook her head with a smile.

"Tai baby, I didn't know you swing both ways," she commented with a sly grin on her mouth and then covered it with her hand.

Tai stopped chewing on his cereal and glared at Mimi and spoke with his mouth full.

"You know that I don't play like that. I said it so that Dai could go back to sleep and it would let me go back to sleep too."

"God Tai, you know that I'm joking babe! Aww, you're such a good friend to say something so questionable though, but seriously, Dai's been having some really messed up dreams. Maybe he shouldn't be eating Ramen right before he goes to bed."

"Yeah, that might be the reason for his odd dreams…"

"Enough with the Dai's drama, we gotta go meet up with the band that daddy got for us."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, the Talent Show is tomorrow after all."

"Oh shit, that's true. How do I look though?"

"You look hot babe."

"Great, I didn't want to look crappy standing next to you Mimi."

As Mimi was walking out the door she heard Tai's phone start to ring, and looked back at Tai.

"Hey Dai."

"What did you see Dai?" Tai asked with a sigh.

"Are you serious? Wow…"

"Yeah, thanks for sharing, see ya in school."

Mimi raised an eyebrow at Tai as he shook his head and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Well?" She asked.

"Apparently, Dai stopped to put fuel in his car and saw an eighteen wheeler driving really slowly, and then the back doors of the trailer opened up and a ramp pulled out and was an inch or so off the pavement, and as he continued staring he saw a Mclaren F1, a Rolls Royce, and some pick up truck, that looked like the one in the Transformers movie, haul ass from behind a semi, and after they passed it, the semi turned to go into a hotel. Sounds hot, heh, Dai sounded like he was out of breathe. He either is shocked by what he saw or spilled fuel on himself and is panicking again." answered Tai.

"That totally does sound hot Tai, and that means that the band is already here," replied Mimi with a sly grin on her face as she knew the band's tactics all to well, and she definitely knew who that hot shot was that drove that truck that Daisuke had never seen before.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I'd like to thank the readers and of course **Beautiful Innocence** for reviewing! Thanks for stopping by again and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and its characters or Cascada.

**I Can Do Better!**

Chapter 8:

Mimi eased on the gas pedal as the traffic light turned from green to yellow, and pressed the brake pedal to make sure that she didn't run the red light or end up too far out. She adjusted her rear view mirror so that she would be able to see herself and she lowered her sunglasses to make sure that her makeup still looked good, since first impressions do matter a lot, especially when you see someone again that you haven't seen in years.

"Mimi, you look like your going OCD on me, what's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing Tai, just that I want to make sure that I look good for when we meet the band, ya know."

"Oh, heh, you've never felt like that before. Something you want to tell me?"

Mimi laughed a bit, "No, Tai, don't worry about it, I just want to make sure that I look good to make a good impression, that's all Tai baby."

"Oh, okay, just checking, since it is sorta out of character for you." Tai looked a little worried, but then realized that Mimi's dad wouldn't get some rinky dinky garage band so maybe he should make sure that he was presentable. He lowered the passenger visor to see how he looked in the mirror as the light turned green. Tai couldn't find anything wrong with his appearance, so he took a deep breathe and put the visor back up.

"Now, who's out of character, huh?" commented Mimi with a smile.

"Well, I just though that I'd check if I was presentable too," replied Tai sticking his tongue out at Mimi. She smiled and continued making her way to the high school, where she was sure that her father had told them to go there.

The ride to the high school was silent as both Mimi and Tai weren't sure what to expect, well Mimi knew a little of what to expect but Tai had no clue who the band was or if things were going to go smoothly with them or if there was going to be any sort of conflict. Both were a little uneasy with the silence between them both, but as Mimi parked in the visitor's parking lot, she didn't see any sign of the vehicles that Tai had told her that Dai had seen, so she got out of that area and went to the back parking, that was for teachers. As she parked her car, Tai spoke.

"Whoa, are those their vehicles Mimi? They sure look like the ones that Dai had mentioned that he saw…"

"Yeah, those are the vehicles of the band members…" she answered with a small smile on her lips, now she officially knew who her dad had gotten to be their band and knew that things were now shifting in her favor for the Talent Show."

"Hey Mimi, you seem to know way more about this band than I do. Wanna clue me in?"

"Oh Tai, if I were to tell you who it was it would totally ruin the surprise, and I'm sure that you'll know who they are after you see them or hear them."

Tai just raised an eyebrow and Mimi blew him a kiss in response as she turned off her car, which did seem to fit in with the exotic vehicles that belonged to the band members, and Tai followed her as she walked to the gym and occasionally let his eyes wander around to make sure that a security guard wouldn't pop out of nowhere and probably get them in trouble.

As Mimi waited for Tai, who was a few feet behind her, she smiled hearing the familiar tune of one of her favorite songs, and as Tai opened the door for the both of them, the sound got louder and more clearer and caused Tai to furrow his brows, not too sure what to expect, but did recognize the song. Before Tai opened the door to the gym floor, he turned back at Mimi and she smiled from ear to ear and held Tai's hand in hers and opened the door for the both of them as they heard a woman's voice.

"'_cause every time we touch, I feel the static, and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go; want you in my life._" (This is the Candlelight version of "Every Time We Touch")

Tai's jaw dropped and Mimi' pulled him into the gym and started dancing to the slow melody and Tai tried to move with Mimi, but was stunned at how good the singers voice sounded, with only a microphone, since he didn't see any equipment that would make the song sound more wholesome, only a CD, that was probably playing in the gym's sound system, but he knew that that voice, was the singers and not her just lip singing.

Tai was shaken out of his thoughts as Mimi wrapped her arms around Tai's neck and got close to his face, as if to kiss him, but began singing.

"_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky, they wipe away tears that I cry. The good and the ba-._"

Mimi and the female singer were cut off by the slamming of a door, in the front of the gym (Mimi and Tai came in through the back), and Tai recognized Takeru, because of his hair, and noticed that he was arguing with someone. The singer put down the microphone and suddenly the music stopped.

"Who in the hell said for these people to come into the gym?! I'm sure you didn't even run it by the sponsor. Oh, or are these the people that will pay for the Talent Show, because I highly doubt that the whole student body and faculty would want to pay to see a Talent Show that is nothing more than a cat fight between two popular girls!! Huh, Takeru? Huh?! And you call yourself president. I would not have let this happen, I should be president, huh?"

"But you don't understa-" Takeru tried talking to the infuriated teacher.

"What the hell are you saying?"

"Hey! Hold up. What is going on here? I get the feeling that it's because I'm here. Yell at me, not the kid mister." A figure about 5' 11 with black messy and spiky hair, and held a professional air about him, spoke to the teacher.

"Trust me you are only part of the issue." Replied the teacher, while rolling his eyes.

Tai was shocked to hear the yelling of a teacher to Takeru, especially since he is a good kid and did not deserve to hear those harsh words that were not only being told to him, but yelled at in front of people. Especially the beautiful lady that was singing Mimi's favorite song, but in an acoustic form, with only a piano accompaniment, he was glad though that some badass looking guy was trying to help T.K. out, and now the lady and some other guy were walking toward the scene.

"Say Mimi, should we go see what's going on?" asked Tai, keeping his eyes on the scene.

"No, I don't think we should… I have a feeling that Mr. Artat is pissed about me and Sora using the Talent Show…"

"Oh crap, yeah, he's an ass; I hope that those guys help T.K. out." Said Tai while his fists were clenched tightly.

"Yeah…" replied Mimi feeling guilty that Takeru was getting yelled out because of the stunt that she pulled in front of the Student Council sponsor and T.K.

"Listen Mist-"

"Mr. Artat, please, I hate it when kids call me 'mister.' And who exactly would you be?"

The young man that stopped the verbal assault on T.K. was taken back by the rudeness of Mr. Artat, but kept his composure and cleared his throat with a smile.

"I am Atreyu Moon Rose the manager for the group that will be playing for Miss Tachikawa," Atreyu put out his hand to shake the teacher's hand but was left hanging in the air. Atreyu cleared his throat and put his hand in his pocket."

"Is that so Atreyu, wel-"

"Before you finish that sir, I want you to address me as Mr. Moon Rose, because I hate it when people don't address me formally when I am before them as the manager of my band. You understand don't you?" interrupted Atreyu with sarcasm and a smile on his face, that he usually wore, but this time it was to prove a point.

Mr. Artat squinted his eyes in anger, but let the manager speak.

"I understand that it is not normal for the Talent Show to have only two participants, but perhaps if we allow the other students to still perform and then we can let Miss Tachikawa and Miss Takenouchi do their performances and allow the top three performers of the Talent Show, be the judges of their performances and then we will also be able to have a free performance for the whole school, but in order to see the performance, they have to buy a ticket. Sounds fair?"

"Yes, that does sound pretty fair Mr. Artat," commented Takeru, with a slight smile, since he was very grateful at his current savior.

"It does, but why didn't you think of something like that Takeru, the so called president of the high school, but no, instead someone outside of the school has to help you out on that and you'll probably get the credit for it. Why don't we make him president? I think tha-"

"Excuse me! I think that you have verbally harassed this child more than enough to prove your point sir, I believe that you are pushing your boundaries as a teacher and that you should just stop talking." Barked a woman around Atreyu's height, but had a red-ish/pink-ish color of hair, and wore a fitted low cut blouse, with a denim miniskirt, and black heels to match her black top.

"And who the hell are you?" snapped Mr. Artat.

"She is Ro-"

"I can answer him Atreyu, thank you. I am Roxette Lionstar, a fellow member of this band."

"Okay. Either way, who are you to tell me what to do? Just because you sing, and look very attractive, you think that you have the capabilities to take over my co-sponsorship of the organization hosting the Talent Show?"

Roxette got a smug look on her face, "Funny, I thought that Mimi was hosting it."

Mr. Artat sighed in frustration, "That's the thing, WE are supposed to host it but Takeru her let her walk all over him and the organization an-"

Before Mr. Artat was able to finish yelling, Atreyu got him by the shoulder, spun him around, and hit him square in the jaw. Mr. Artat leaned against the wall of the gym, Takeru's jaw dropped, Roxette sighed, and Artreyu shook his hand to try and stop it from hurting.

"I hate people like him. I had a similar argument with my sponsor when I was still in high school, and I never really told him how I felt, and I didn't have anyone to defend me at the time, so I know how you feel. Hopefully that will shut that bastard up."

Atreyu put his arm around Takeru and left Mr. Artat swearing and walking away as Roxette followed while shaking her head at Atreyu's antics, but didn't blame him, since someone needed to put that asshole in his place, especially since it looked like it had been going on for a while with the look of frustration and possible tears in Takeru's eyes.

As the three got close to Mimi and Tai, Mimi wrapped Takeru in a hug, after hearing all the yelling she knew that Takeru wasn't one to be used to such things, especially after his parents got divorced not too long ago, it was something that he didn't need to hear.

Atreyu and Roxette backed off, knowing that they needed some space, but they both smiled when they saw the look on Tai's face; being amused, they both made it harder for Tai to look away. Roxette for being so attractive and Atreyu for being a better badass than he and Matt were put together.

After Mimi let Takeru go, she smiled at both Atreyu and Roxette and gave them both hugs. She was smiling from ear to ear, and then Roxette made eye contact with Mimi and then looked over at Tai and raised an eyebrow.

Mimi laughed, "This guy right here, that can't take his eyes off either of you, is my boyfriend. Tai meet Atreyu and Roxette; they are the band that daddy hired."

Atreyu put out his hand to shake Tai's and Tai reciprocated the gesture and managed to say, "Nice to meet you Atreyu."

Roxette put out her hand out to shake Tai's and giggled at the look on his face. "Nice to meet you Tai. Sweetie, my face is up here," she got Tai's face and made eye contact with him for emphasis. Tai, blinked and then realized that he was still checking her out and turned bright red and stammered, "Ni-nice to meet you Roxette."

"Oh, Tai, Mimi, and Takeru, this is Hikaru Shirou, he is the third member of our band," spoke Atreyu while bringing Hikaru closer to the trio. Tai was able to shake his hand and managed to not feel too distracted but still had a pink look on his face from what had happened with Roxette.

"Alright, I think that we should leave this place. I mean, I came here to test out the acoustics and Atreyu ened up punching some teacher that hasn't gotten any in a while so… Let's go someplace else." Suggested Roxette, being annoyed with the teacher, surprised by Atreyu's actions, and feeling bad for that cute blonde boy, that was called Takeru.

"Yeah, I agree with Roxette," commented Hikaru, while nodding.

Mimi, Tai, T.K., and Atreyu nodded as well, as they headed out the back of the gym, since that was the place that they had parked their cars at. Right as Tai held the door open for them, Hikaru remembered that the acoustic CD stayed in the gym's sound system.

"Roxette, the CD is still in the gym's sound system. Want me to go get it?"

"Nah, let it be a reminder of us for that Mr. Artat loser."

Atreyu laughed, "Love it, but, I'm sure he'll remember us."

Roxette smiled, "'cause we're that hot!"

Arteyu got a big smile on his face, "Duh!"

Mimi and Hikaru smiled, at the best friend's antics, and Tai just furrowed his brows as he was still out of it, and hearing their phrases didn't help, but he just went with the flow. They each got to their respective cars, except Tai, since he came with Mimi. As Ateryu and Roxette got out their car keys, Hikaru spoke, "behemoth, on." And the silver Mclaren F1's doors opened and startled Tai, as they opened upwards, not sideways.

All three of them laughed as Tai looked like he was going to go crazy with all that had happened, and that's because he had only met the band, witnessed an argument, saw a teacher get punched, and witnessed the awesome cars that Dai told him about. Tai buckled himself in as Mimi turned on her car and began to pull out of the parking space to follow Atreyu, Roxette, and Hikaru. As they got close to the exit of the school, Mimi realized that she had no idea where they were going, but figured that they would end up going to her house.

As they pulled into Mimi's drive way, Atreyu, Roxette, and Hikaru got out of their cars as Mimi parked hers. Once all four of them were outside, Mimi offered them to go in her house and relax. They accepted and began walking to her home's front door.

Before Atreyu and Roxette entered the house, she leaned over and whispered to Atreyu, "Damn, I can't tell if that Tai guy has the hots for you or me, but I think it's that we're just that hot." Atreyu and Roxette both chimed in with a "Love it!" as they both walked in the door laughing. Although Arteyu was amused at Roxette's comment, he couldn't help but thinking that he had seen Tai somewhere before.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**A/N:** Well, I don't know who's still reading this or even if this installment will be read but thanks in advance to those who will stumble across this old story and a special thank you to those who have waited this long for me to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm really sorry for not updating is SO long. Things got complicated and so did college, bleh, but now that that's over with, here's the update for:

**I Can Do Better!****:**

**Chapter 9:**

As Roxette's laughter dwindled she noticed that Atreyu was being pensive and was curious as to what was going through his mind, but thought that it could be addressed at a later time, since she hadn't seen Mimi in a good while and wanted to enjoy the visit.

"Hey Rox, I'll be there in a bit," said Atreyu as he went back down the hall to the front door.

"Okay…" replied Roxette while still wondering what Atreyu could be thinking that would make him look bothered.

Atreyu walked back outside the doorway and got out his cell phone and dialed a few numbers rapidly and put the phone against his ear.

"'ello!"

"Hey Ricky, I have a question for you, real quick though."

"Alright, does it involve some research though?"

"Heh, trying to tell me something?"

"No, no, I was just curious if you were going to check up on a person based on the way your tone of voice sounded. That's all."

"Oh, heh, that obvious, huh?" asked Atreyu whil looking around to make sure no one would be around to hear his conversation.

"Well, I-"

Atreyu had cut Ricky off, "I need you to look up a guy for me, by the name of… Crap, hold on real quick Ricky."

"Great Atreyu, first you cut me off and now you put me on hold," replied Ricky with a hint of amusement and sarcasm in his voice.

Roxette was drinking a nice chilled Coke when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She put down the glass and opened her cell phone to see that she had gotten a message from Atreyu.

_Uh, lol, can you find out Tai's full name for me? Or at least his last name, please!_

Roxette laughed, and looked around to see Mimi staring at Tai, since he still looked dazed and confused. "Hey, Mimi what's your boyfriend's name again?"

Mimi smiled and put down her glass of ice tea, and glanced at Tai, "His name is Taichi Yagami, but we all just call him Tai."

"Oh, okay, just wondering," replied Roxette with a smile and when Mimi went back to making sure that Tai was okay, she got out her phone and quickly typed a response to Atreyu.

"Oh, well that's good to hear about the kids Ricky, but how's- hey, so back to that guy, his name is Taichi Yagami. Can you check if he's been entered into the competition because he looks really familiar, but I just can't seem to place where I've seen him."

"Sure thing, just give me a sec."

"'Kay," replied Atreyu as he heard a barrage of clicking noises coming from Ricky's end of the line.

After a while the clicking stopped and he could could've sworn he heard Ricky mumble something along the lines of, "oh God," and he heard a familiar song being played in the distance but it seemed more like a new rendition of it-- a cover.

"Atreyu, you are not going to believe this!" Spoke Ricky while trying not to laugh.

"What's up?" asked Atreyu with curiosity.

"Well, that guy was entered into the competition, but with a band that has other guys as well, and they are… Uh, how should I put this…in drag."

"What the hell? Are you serious??" Atreyu erupted into laughter and managed to ask Ricky for a picture.

"Hey Mimi how do you know them?" asked Tai after a while of silence.

"Oh, well, Atreyu and Roxette are best friends and went to high school together, they're only twenty five, and Atreyu was in a choir that I was also in, and through him I met Roxette, and things just went on from there. Atreyu had always wanted to be in a Happy Hardcore group, and Roxette ended up starting one, and she became the lead singer and he became backup vocals and the band's bassist because Roxette is the lead guitar. They do covers, and don't make CD's because they are performers, and only have concerts. They are awesome! They mainly tour in Europe, but they still keep in touch. They did have another band member but things didn't work out so well, and Atreyu ended up firing the him. They picked up Hikaru because he's close to Atreyu, they're like brothers, and he's really good with electronics, so he's the D.J."

Roxette just glowed with pride at how Mimi was describing them, and was proud of the hard work they had done, and as she was reeling in the moment, she heard Atreyu walk in the door and saw that he was wiping his eyes. She looked at him curiously, and he just shook his head and sat next to her on the couch.

"Wow, that's really cool, but who are they? Like, what's their band name." asked Tai.

"Tai, oh my God sweetie, you've heard of them, I swear, you just probably didn't know their names since you haven't been to their concerts."

As Atreyu looked up and saw the intrigued look on Tai's face and couldn't help but start laughing, and Roxette stepped on Atreyu's foot and he tried to stop but couldn't and eventually calmed down when he saw Roxette and Mimi giving him a glare as he was making Tai feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just laughing about…a joke, heh, yeah a joke a friend told me a little while ago," apologized Atreyu while smiling sheepishly.

"Well, Tai, Atreyu and Roxette are Digital Heart Beat, and Hikaru is their D.J.; D.J. True Light."

Hikaru, Roxette, and Atreyu smiled brightly at hearing their names being introduced, especially seeing Tai gawk at who the people that had sent him in a daze were who Mimi was saying they were. He felt like a total idiot for not figuring it out earlier, but had a big grin on his face.

"Oh my God!! You guys rock! I've been trying to get one of your tickets, but they're like two-hundred and fifty dollars each! Not to mention the plane tickets, and then souvenirs, and spending the night there, since your concerts are late and all. I've been dying to see you guys!!" yelled Tai excitedly.

"Aww, Atreyu, give this hottie some tickets!" said Roxette while nudging Atreyu.

Atreyu smiled, "Don't worry, we'll give you some bro."

Roxette and Hikaru smiled, as Tai had the biggest smile they had ever seen. Hikaru kept looking around and observing Mimi and Tai, and then noticed that Mimi had what looked like an arcade in the back of her house.

"Is that an arcade?"

Since this was the first time Hikaru had spoken, the group got quiet, and Mimi blinked and then spoke, "Yeah, we do."

"Do you have DDR?"

"Yeah…"

Hikaru stood up, "Can I go play?"

"Sure, why don't we all go to the arcade for a bit?" asked Mimi while giggling at how random and straight forward Hikaru was being when he hadn't talked at all before.

Daisuke had been asking around for the luxurious vehicles that he had seen earlier and they said that they saw Mimi following them, so Dai ended up pulling into the circular drive way where he saw the vehicles that he had been hunting down all day. As Dai made his way to the front door he couldn't help but gawk at the vehicles and had an idea who was driving them earlier. He carefully opened the door, and heard the loud music of Dance Dance Revolution, as he walked further into Mimi's home.

"I knew it! I knew it!" yelled Dai as his assumptions as to whom the vehicles belonged to had now been confirmed. Atreyu had barely been able to convince Roxette to play, just for fun, and then to be startled by Dai's yelling disturbed her more than the others.

"Dai, what are you doing here? Not that you're not welcome, but you didn't even call or knock." Said Mimi with her hands on her hips.

"Whoa, de ja vu," spoke Dai while shaking his head. "Well, when I saw those vehicles I knew something was going to happen, and I asked around town, and then they said that they were seen heading in the high school's direction. So I went there and found T.K. going to a meeting and I briefly found out who the stars are. So I went to and looked up their names and sure enough I found D.J. True Light and Digital Heart Beat."

Tai, Mimi, Roxette, and Hikaru, just blinked in astonishment of what Dai had just said, which meant that they either had a stalker or one really devoted boy who wanted to be in on every thing that was going on. Either way, they were a bit disturbed.

"Oooh! Since we're here, let's play Guitar Hero!" yelled Daisuke in enthusiasm as he was eyeing the arcade room.

Mimi's look of bewilderment, changed to one of annoyance. "No, Daisuke, we don't stand a chance with Roxette here. Don't forget that she's their lead guitarist."

"Sorry," replied Dai as Atreyu and Roxette got off the DDR stage.

"Well, now that we're here, might as well get down to business, and discuss the events that will play out tomorrow." Said Hikaru.

"Well, from what I got out of it, you fighting with that asshole Mr. Artat and T.K., I'd say that the Talent Show will still go on. Even though I tried to buy out the slots of the competitors, and then from there, Sora and I will have our performances, and the winners of the Talent Show will determine the winner, and then you three will perform." Answered Mimi to the band.

"Well, that sounds about right, but how long do we have to allow this whole thing to plays out?" asked Roxette.

"No clue," answered Mimi while noticing that Daisuke had not left her home yet.

"Dai, I love you and all, but this performance is VERY important to me and I think you already know too much, so could you please leave?"

"What? Why?" asked Daisuke while pouting.

"Please Dai… If you don't go, it won't be a surprise." Said Mimi while batting her eyelashes at him.

"Alright, alright, I'll go." And with that Daisuke left and closed the door behind him. Mimi peeked through one of the curtains to make sure that he did leave and once he passed the entrance gate, she closed it electronically with the remote that she had and went back to the group.

"Sorry, guys, I had to get rid of Dai. He sings like a canary, and I can't have him ruining my plans." Said Mimi while crossing her arms.

"No, problem, we were just talking about the practice at the gym," replied Atreyu.

"The acoustics in the gym weren't that good, I mean, it is a gym after all." Commented the once quiet Hikaru.

"Well, I suppose I can get a performance stage here for tomorrow, but should we check to see if we can do that and not get into another fight with the school?" asked Atreyu.

"Atreyu, get over it, let's just perform this thing, I'm dying to hear Mimi perform and I could care less about what the school has to say, and if there is a problem they have to answer to us, and I don't let people walk all over me." Said Roxette while tossing her hair.

With a sigh Atreyu replied, "True, but the thing is that I don't want to get these kids in any more trouble. Especially that T.K. kid."

"True…" Roxette trailed off.

While Mimi was listening to the pop stars talk she realized that there might be a small problem with a part of her performance and would need some help. "Hey guys, I'm going to need a little bit of help in my performance. Well, by help I mean that I need help, helping someone." She said with a small smile.

Atreyu raised an eyebrow, Roxette blinked, and Hikaru just stared. Mimi blushed a bit at the embarrassment of getting the band confused. "I mean…"

Matt was tired, since he had been helping Sora plan out her performance and still dealing with the drama between her and Mimi that he, and the others, hoped would end soon. As Matt dried his hair after getting out of the shower, he walked over to his desktop computer and sat in his boxers as he logged onto his email account to see if there was any update in the Final Five selection for the I.B.M.C. This was very important to him, he worked hard on this song and the video, not to mention had to be Barbie for it. He clicked open his inbox folder to find a new email. His hopes were up and when he opened it, it read:

**Congratulations on your music video making it into the second area of the competition. You should be very proud of yourself, and what you have accomplished so far. The video results will be posted tomorrow, and they will not be in any particular order, aside from the date that they were submitted. The results will also be posted on MTV and will be played at 4:10P.M. Eastern Time. Please make plans to watch or record this momentous occasion, just incase your video makes it to the Final Five. Right now our judges are still deliberating as to who will make the Final Five, as the selections are being judged to give every entry a fair chance. Stay tuned and best of luck, and thank you for entering the fifth Independent Band Music and Video Competition.**

**we wish you the best of luck**

**John Richardson**

**President of I.B.M.C**

Matt sighed, this was it, tomorrow he'd know if his video was good enough to be played throughout the nation, and hoped that people would like his new rendition of Aqua's "Barbie Girl," and the new music video as well. Matt logged off his email account, and shut off his computer and was about to go to bed as his cell phone started ringing. He saw his brother's face on the screen.

"T.K.?" asked Matt aloud to no one in particular, but himself, as he reached over and picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Matt." Said T.K. somewhat depressed.

"Hey T.K., what's up?"

"Well, I got into a fight with Mr. Artat, and he ended up getting hit in the jaw by someone that was with Mimi. And when I went to the meeting to see what was going to happen, it turns out that a lot of people actually want to see Mimi and Sora duke it out, so they'd rather not perform, but instead would have their entry videos judged. We already selected the three judges that will be judging their performances, oh, and, that guy that hit Mr. Artat will be a guest performer, since they're a performing bang from Europe. Surprisingly, they didn't have British accents, or even a hint of it. So, yeah, I just called to let you know that you and Sora will perform before Mimi, as the pro-band, will be performing before either of you all. They will give you enough time to set up before you perform, so you don't have to worry about that."

"Wow," Matt laughed, "you got some drama of your own today, didn't you kiddo?"

"Yeah… I never thought that I'd end up caught in some of my own, but low and be hold…"

Matt could hear T.K. rolling his eyes. "Hang in there T.K., just one more year before all those asshole teachers can kiss your pale ass goodbye."

"Hey, I wouldn't be one to talk, you're the one that doesn't like to be in the sun too long!"

They both laughed, as the brothers didn't have a lot of time to spend with each other, but did their best to keep in touch with one another. Matt in his dad's condo, and T.K. in his mom's house, but Matt did make it a point to visit T.K. and his mom whenever he could.

"Well, that was it Matt, I just thought that I'd give you the heads up on the Talent Show situation and well I-"

"Well, since you gave me the situation on the Talent Show, I'll give you the heads up on the music video competition," spoke Matt with a smile cutting off T.K.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hey folks, well this is the end. Thanks to all of those who read and reviewed or faved this story. I'm glad to finally finish this project but a part of me is sad that it's over. I'd like to thank **Beautiful Innocence** for always reviewing, my faithful friend who always reviews and never lets me down.Thank you for taking the time to read the conclusion of **I Can Do Better! **(the disclaimer is at the end of this page for spoilers).

Chapter 10:

**SHOW TIME!**

Tai opened one eye and slowly opened the other as he looked around the room and reached out to his nightstand and retrieved his Sidekick 3 and pressed the shoulder button that revealed that it was 6:50A.M. He sighed and put his phone down, and rolled over to face the wall of his bedroom and curled up into a ball and then stretched, as he yawned and closed his eyes tightly. Tai sat up and his covers rolled off and looked around to see if Atreyu was asleep on Tai's spare bed, and furrowed his brows at seeing that the pop-star was not there. Tai yawned again as he remembered why the pop-star slept in his bedroom rather than a five start hotel or something more luxurious…

* * *

"Hey Atreyu and Roxette, where are you going to sleep?"

"Oh, well, we were going to get some rooms at the Hilton near by," replied Roxette as Atreyu was yawning.

"Why don't you sleep in our homes? I'd have you both stay here, but Atreyu isn't a kid anymore and I don't think that it would make daddy feel comfortable, and he also doesn't know Hikaru. So why don't you stay here with me, and Atreyu and Hikaru can spend the night at Tai's."

* * *

But since Atreyu was no longer in sight Tai got up, now actually wearing pajamas bottoms and a top, since he had a guest, and went to go poke around at the guest bed that he had to set up last night for the pop-star. Still not seeing any sight of the purple eyed guy, he rubbed his eyes again as he began looking around the house for him and Hikaru.

* * *

Matt had just walked out of his bathroom, fixing his hair, with only his pants on as he went to his closet to get out one of his favorite shirts. He moved the shirts back and fourth, until he found his shiny black button down short sleeve shirt, it wasn't glittery or anything, but just glossy and was comfortable, sexy, he and Sora thought it was, and was a gift that his mother had given him when he performed at T.K.'s party after he was inaugurated as President of the Student Council. It was a special shirt to him, and today was going to be a special day, but he had to survive the Talent Show first.

* * *

Since it was already noon, Mimi could not be able to enter through the side gate that was opened in the morning for the busses and at 3:30P.M. when the busses would go and pick up the elementary kids, so she removed her foot from the gas pedal and pressed the brake as her and Roxette's hair danced in the wind, both a healthy shade of strawberry blonde. She slowed down and rode the speed bumps as she looked around to see if Sora had arrived yet, she still felt guilty but at the moment her pride was on the line, and even if she lost, she still had the guts to perform, and that would still keep her intact, but without having her best friend with her, would for sure shatter her whole world.

After parking her car behind the gym, her and Roxette lowered the visors and fixed their hair in the mirrors. Once proud of their looks, they both walked out of the Mercedes and towards the gym, as Sora silently parked her Mustang next to Mimi's car.

She sighed as she flipped her hair and thought about the whole situation. Sora has always loved Mimi, they had been through thick and thin and had some small fights before but for some odd reason for her to have said that she looked like a man, and blow this whole thing out of proportion just really got to her. It made Mimi look jealous or her, her friend, who she should've been happy for, if not for any other reason, than just being her best friend. Sora had never been upset like she was at this fight, whether it was Mimi not being able to be happy for her, or Mimi hitting her, or being called a man, or perhaps it was a combination of it all. She took a deep breathe as she saw Matt's black Titan pull up next to her, and just wanted this whole thing to be over; whether she won or not, but most importantly, she just wanted her best friend back.

The gym doors opened and in walked the missing Atreyu with a cup of coffee and saw that Mimi and Roxette were talking to Tai and he looked worried, he couldn't see Mimi and Roxette's looks of concern, since their backs were facing him. After trying to stifle a yawn, and taking a sip of his coffee, he spoke, "Hey."

All three turned around to see Atreyu with a grin.

"Where the hell were you?"

"You scared us half to death!"

"What time did you wake up?"

Atreyu laughed a bit at Tai's question since it seemed far less serious than Roxette's and Mimi's. He took another sip of his coffee, while waving their questions in dismissal.

"Well, Hikaru said that the acoustics weren't too good and you didn't like them either Roxette, so I said that I'd get us a performing stage." He took another sip of his coffee.

"Shut up?" asked Mimi and Tai in unison as Roxette shook her head and mumbled,

"Fucking Atreyu," under her breathe.

"Look, come outside, I have the trucks getting on the pavilion. I couldn't think of a better place and there was no roof or pillars, it was pretty much bare, so I took advantage of it, and the area is pretty big."

They all walked outside to see six big rigs easing their way over the smooth cement of the pavilion, and eventually came to a stop to let a familiar couple walk through. As the couple got nearer, Mimi realized who it was and took a deep breathe to calm herself.

"Tai, what is all this shit?" asked Matt gawking at the sight of the big rigs still moving and getting into position, as Sora looked around not wanting to look at Mimi.

"Well, the band that Mimi's dad got for her, is about to set up a performing stage…" he spoke barely believing his own words.

Matt, Sora, Mimi, Tai, Roxette, and Atreyu all jumped when all the big rigs blew their horns signaling that they were ready. Atreyu put his hand in the air and put it back down, giving them to "okay" to start setting up. All the big rigs released the air pressure from their brakes, and the trailers that they were hauling creaked, as they fell apart as panels. Smoke, more air pressure, clashing of metal, lights emerged, as the stage began taking shape before them. Atreyu and Roxette smiled at the shocked looks of Matt, Tai, Sora, and Mimi. Atreyu felt someone tap his shoulder, and he turned around to see T.K. shocked face as he asked what was going on. Atreyu briefed him, and T.K. slowly nodded as he listened, but his eyes remained fixed on the big rigs and the rapidly assembling stage.

"Well, it's getting near for the Talent Show to take place, so get ready." T.K. spoke with a small smile, as he was nervous for the Talent Show and for the music video contest. Atreyu sensed his nervousness, and put a comforting hand on his shoulders and asked, "Takeru Takaishi?" T.K. nodded. Atreyu spoke again, "Don't worry so much kiddo, you'll loose your blond hair and grow white ones, and don't worry this stage is also for Matt and Sora's performances, after all your brother deserves better than just a gym." Atreyu winked at T.K., and T.K. knew that Atreyu knew more than what he was leading on, and had a hunch that he some how knew about the music video.

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the Big River City High School Talent Show!"

The crowd of students cheered as T.K. was the Master of Ceremonies for the event, and they, and some of the faculty, were excited as this Talent Show was a contest between the popular and well-known Mimi Tachikawa and Sora Takenouchi along with their equally popular boyfriends.

"The stage that you see before you, and that I'm on, was brought by a well known performing group that we all have heard of, but have yet to see them in person, and they will kick off the performances for the afternoon. Please assist me in welcoming in D.J. True Light, and Digital Heart Beat!"

The crowds cheered once again, and were quickly quieted, by the sound of an organ and thunder as the stage became dark and misty. Once everyone was quiet, a chorus of voices could be heard in the distance and grew louder and louder, as the sound of wind and the rumbling of thunder intensified, and small flickers of light appeared to bring a mass of black and nothingness to vision. Just as the sound of the wind increased, the rumbling of thunder seemed closer, and the chorus of voices got stronger, the stage began to shake and the organ still echoed behind all the other sounds as a ray of light pierced through the black moving mass, and the loud, dark and gothic sounds were replaced by roaring of a lion as the rays of light turned into a star that grew into a moon and a rose appeared at the bottom of the stage. The audience was wide-eyed and were blown away at the holographic effects of Digital Heart Beat, as they were all that they had heard and more. As they were still in a trance, an angelic, yet booming voice, spoke, "Behold D.J. True Light, Roxette Lionstar, and Atreyu Moonrose, as the immortal Digital Heart Beat."

Just as the voice spoke the images faded away into nothingness, as the pop-stars emerged from the center of the stage with brilliant lights and mist, and were greeted by cheers, cat calls, shrieks, and hooting. All three looked at each other and embraced in a group hug, and then they went to their appropriate places as the cheers of the crowd still remained strong.

The soft sound of piano keys being played could be heard and then the soft voice of Roxette could be heard, "_I'm in heaven when you kiss me, show me how you miss me, take me with you back to wonderland. I'm in heaven when you kiss me, show me how you miss me, take me with you back to wonderland. You captured me with a stare, I'd follow you anywhere, you lead me into temptation. Condition me to enjoy, I'm like a kid with a toy, I'm loosing my concentration. One kiss from you I'm on fire, your touch is all I desire, one look and you take me higher. You know I couldn't resist, yeah, I miss, every time I'm with you, every time that we kiss._"

The crowd began cheering again, as the techno part of the song began to pick up, and the song progressed as well, and it looked and sounded like every one was enjoying the song. Backstage was a different story, Tai and Matt were fussing over the music video contest as Mimi stood near the stage as the strobe lights could be seen reflecting off her eyes as she sang along with Roxette. Sora was closer to Matt but gave him and Tai enough space as they talked over the music and she went over her own song in her head. Matt's band mates were excited about performing, and on being backstage on a performing stage that assembled itself, practically, and were checking out Roxette as she performed, and as she swayed and danced with the music. The guys were all smiles. Mimi got all excited, and went to stand by Tai and Matt.

"Guys! Look, Atreyu is about to perform, the two of you could learn something," she smiled as she spoke and tugged Tai and Matt to where she was standing, and they could see the back of Atreyu's blue and gold button down short sleeve shirt, black pants and boots that shimmered as he adjusted his microphone and walked slowly near the gorgeous Roxette in a sparkly black halter top, and matching black mini skirt, that both accentuated her curves, and still showed cleveage, but not enough to be risqué.

It looked like he took a deep breathe, from where Mimi, Matt, and Sora, who were peeking over Tai's shoulders stood as they saw Atreyu's shoulders rise.

"_I dream of you every night, it feels like I'm loosing my mind, this feeling's just getting stronger… My head is spinning around, you play with my but I'm bound; I can't resist any longer."_

Now the two continued in their duet as the crowd continued singing along and dancing with the band. Everyone back stage was curious as how they seemed totally calm and happy throughout the whole thing. They were both very good in capturing the emotions of the song and made it a very good performance to watch. Matt's, Sora's, Tai's, and Mimi's hearts were all beating slightly faster at time continued to pass and their performances were drawing near.

* * *

"Mimi, are you ready?" asked Tai peeking through the corner of the dressing room.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," said Mimi as she looked at her reflection and took a deep breathe playing the song she was going to sing in her head and prepared herself mentally for her performance. Thankfully, she wouldn't be performing first in order to give her band a rest from their performance that went really well and mentally crossed her fingers so that her hair would look great when she was to perform.

Mimi walked out and saw Tai waiting for her.

"Where's Matt?"

"Oh, he's up on stage already. They won't start until we get on stage too, then T.K. will introduce us and them and the Talent Show will begin," said Tai.

Mimi and Tai walked on stage and all eyes were on them. They both looked at Sora and Matt's band. They were all ready and waiting for them. There were three seats placed at the front of the stage, Matt and Sora were towards the left but remained in the middle area of the stage. Their spots were opposite theirs. T.K. flagged them over and Tai walked in front of her as she followed.

"Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the performance by Digital Heartbeat! This was their fifth performance in Amercia! Giving that they mainly tour Europe and all, but anyway, I still can't get over how awesome those songs were! Totally better than on the satellite radio. Anyway, now for our annual Talent Show to begin! Before us, we have the three winners of the video contest. Samantha won the in the dance competition, Rick, representing his band, won the competition under the band division, and Dave, representing his dance group who placed second in the dance division. Now, behind me are the two ladies that are well known for being themselves; Sora Takenouchi and Mimi Tachikawa!"

T.K. took a break and let the crowd continue getting riled up and excited to see these two goddesses of their high school fight one another. T.K. looked back and saw Tai's face slightly paler than normal and couldn't help but smile at seeing Tai getting nervous.

"Sora will perform first. Alongside, with Matt and his band, The Wolves!"

T.K. walked off to the side and stood behind the winners of the video contest and watched his brother count his band off.

Matt and his bassist started playing a call and answer beat that sort of sounded like sonar. Sora had her hands by her side as she stood in front of the microphone and it's stand that it sat on. She had never sung in front of anyone who wasn't a very close friend. Now, her whole world would hear here. She took a deep breath.

"_You're having a midlife crisis tying to get where I've been, well if you want 'em that bad Ms.V, you can have 'em. So when you see me comin' You better back down, cause I've been waitin' to smack you around." _

Sora now had the microphone in hand and started to look more natural. Matt's playing switched from the melody with the bassist to his own melody following Sora's , and his playing got more aggressive as the song progressed.

"_Oh, I don't hold my breath and I don't hold my tongue and I know that you know that I don't back down to no one. To no one. Oh, I don't hold my breath and I don't hold my tongue and I know that you know that I don't back down to no one. To no one_.," sang Sora with a face full of attitude and shaking her finger towards Mimi.

"_Oh, you should've stayed home. You should've known better, yet I melt in your mouth like liquid sugar. You thought you were gonna throw it back in my face but tell me how do my leftovers taste."_

Matt rocked out with a small solo while Sora took a few seconds to catch her breath. Surprisingly, she had good control of her nerves.

"_With all your plastic surgery you still think that your twenty, well honey you'll never look half good as me it would take a lot more money. You can't keep_ _your legs closed. Your cheap and disturbing, and you wonder why your still single and past thirty!_

_Oh, I don't hold my breath and I don't hold my tongue and I know that you know that I don't back down to no one. To no one. Oh, I don't hold my breath and I don't hold my tongue and I know that you know that I don't back down to no one. To no one._

_Oh, you should've stayed home. You should've known better, yet I melt in your mouth like liquid sugar. You thought you were gonna throw it back in my face but tell me how do my leftovers taste."_

"_Tell me, how do my leftovers taste? Tell me, how do my leftovers taste?"_ Matt and his band mates sang with Sora.

"_How do my leftovers taste, tell me did you lick my plate? Ooooooh... How do my leftovers taste?"_

_Oh, I don't hold my breath and I don't hold my tongue and I know that you know that I don't back down to no one. To no one. Oh, I don't hold my breath and I don't hold my tongue and I know that you know that I don't back down to no one. To no one. _

_Oh, you should've stayed home. You should've known better, yet I melt in your mouth like liquid sugar. You thought you were gonna throw it back in my face but tell me how do my leftovers taste._

_Tell me how do my leftovers taste,"_ finished off Sora while pointing at Tai and Mimi.

Sora took her hands off from the microphone and realized that she took it off from its stand and sang her song just like she had practiced. She looked around and realized that the crowd was cheering and the cheering eventually turned into an "ooh…" as they realization of Sora's song hit. She looked back at Matt and his band as they all had smiles on their faces as the performance was a success. She looked to where Tai and Mimi were supposed to be, but only Atryeu, Roxette, and Tai were there. She looked backstage and saw Mimi head off to the back. Her heart sank. She really did hurt Mimi… But before Sora could even move from where she was, she was taken back by Tai walking into the center stage.

"_Four, tres, two uno!"_

He had his own microphone and the familiar music started playing from the stage's speakers.

"_Listen up y'all, 'cause this is it. The beat that I'm banging is delicious," _said Tai sing-song like.

The crowd laughed as Tai did a reasonable impression of Will I Am and he smiled a lop sided grin as he did his best not to pass out from the nervousness he was feeling, he signaled to the back as Mimi came walking down the stage as a model with a white blouse that revealed some cleavage, a black mini-skirt, and heels, with her natural auburn hair looking lively as she had a smug sexy look on her face.

"_Fergalicious: definition make them boys go loco. They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo. You can see me, you can't squeeze me. I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy. I got reasons why I tease 'em. Boys just come and go like seasons._

_Fergalicious (so delicious) but I ain't promiscuous. And if you was suspicious, all that shit is fictitious. I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh) That puts them boys on rock, rock. And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)."_

Tai, Atreyu, and Roxette sang in the whisper fillers while Mimi sang the main chorus.

"_So delicious, it's hot, hot, so delicious," Mimi fanned herself as Tai obviously checked her out, "I put them boys on rock, rock. So delicious, they wanna taste of what I got. I'm Fergalicious," Mimi sang as she playfully rubbed a finger a long T.K.'s chin and he turned bright red, "T-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty!"_

_Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def-," Roxette repeated Mimi's melody as an echo, "Fergalicious: definition make them boys go crazy. They always claim they know me, comin' to me call me Stacy." _

"Hey, Stacy!" Yelled and whistled Tai and Atreyu while waving at Mimi as she purposely ignored them.

"_I'm the F to the E, R, G, the I, the E, And can't no other lady put it down like me," _sand Mimi as she walked up to Tai and Atreyu and pushed them away.

"_I'm Fergalicious (so delicious) My body stay vicious I be up in the gym just working on my fitness, he's my witness," sang Mimi while pointing to Tai and he sang, "oooh, wee!"_

"_I put yo' boy on rock, rock! And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got,"_ sand Mimi as Tai counted, "Four, tres, two, uno."

"_So delicious (it's hot hot), so delicious (I put them boys on rock rock), so delicious (they wanna a slice of what I got), Fergalicious (hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out),"_ sand Mimi with Roxette as her backup.

"_Baby, baby, baby, if you really want me, honey get some patience, maybe then you'll get a taste. I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacey. It's so tasty, tasty, it'll make you crazy!"_ Sand Mimi while luring Tai towards her as she walked backwards swaying her hips.

"_T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty_

_D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, hit it Mimi!"_ sang Tai as enthusiastic as he started to get into the performance, after all Mimi made it look so natural.

"_All the time I turn around always brotha's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my (uuhh). I just wanna say it now I ain't tryin to round up drama little mama I don't wanna take your man," sang Mimi as looked at Sora and pointed to Matt, "And I know I'm comin' off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it, but I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele cuz' they say she—"_

"_Delicous (so delicious),"_ sang Tai echoed by Atreyu.

"_But I ain't promiscuous and if you was suspicious, all that shit is fictitious; I blow kisses,"_ Mmmwwahhh, Roxette blew the exaggerated kiss into the mic as Mimi picked up where she left off, _"That puts them boys on rock, rock, and they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (got, got, got),"_ sang Mimi echoed by Roxette.

"_Four, tres, two, uno," counted Mimi, "My body stay vicious, I be up in the gym just working on my fitness. He's my witness (oooh wee). I put yo' boy on rock rock and he be lining down the block just to watch what I got,"_ sang Mimi as she pointed to Tai, Matt, Matt's band mates, and T.K. "Four, tres, two, uno," counted Tai.

"_So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye), so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye), so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye). I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty. _

_It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye), so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye), so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye). I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye),"_ sang Mimi echoed by Roxette.

"_T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the S T E Y girl you tasty._

_T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)._

_D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S to the_

_D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)" _sang Tai as Mimi counted in the background while they both danced flirtatiously.

"_T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty._

_T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the, (four, tres, two, uno)_

_D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S to the_

_D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, to the, to the…,"_ sang Tai.

"I'm Mimilicious!" said Mimi into the microphone and struck a killer pose. The crowd went wild!

Both Sora and Mimi had great performances and equally made their points towards one another. Roxette, Atreyu, and Tai embraced each other into a hug as the girls screamed in excitement. "Mimi, when did you color your hair to your natural color?" asked Roxette.

"Oh, last night, I wanted to go for a natural look for this performance and wore a wig this morning so that no one would notice and would have a 'wow!' effect when I finally debuted my natural hair color for the high school," said Mimi with a smile.

"Hey Tai, you did good man!" said Atreyu while hugging the wild haired brunette.

"Yeah, but I can't stop shaking. I don't know how you do it for you performances," said Tai out of breathe from his nerves of performing and for the end result of this ordeal.

Matt, his band mates, and Sora were all hugging as well.

"Matt, do you think we stand a chance?" asked Sora.

"Oh yeah, we do!" said Matt while giving her another reassuring hug as his band mates high-fived and pounded fists. It was the first time that they had a guest singer that was not a member of the band and it turned out great. They were all excited but now wondered what the verdict would be on the winner.

"Alright, alright, I think I speak for all of us when I say that both of those performances were amazing!" T.K. paused for another loud reaction from the crowd. Even teachers had smiles on their faces. "Now, we will have our judges decide who the winner is. Judges, take you time," said T.K. towards the judges who were already giving one another commentary on the performances.

Atreyu stepped away from the group and checked the time on his watch.

"Shit, it's almost time," said Atreyu mentally as he made his way over to T.K. He hoped he wouldn't cause more trouble for this boy.

T.K. turned around and Atreyu whispered several words in his ear and T.K. nodded and then turned back to the crowd as Atreyu walked away and pulled out a small remote from his pant pocket and pressed a button on. A screen lowered down from the back end of the performing stage and the lights dimmed as an image of a girl in a punk outfit spoke, "And now we continue with the winners of the Independent Band Music and Video Competition. Here is the last video on the winner's list. Barbie Girl, by The Wolves!"

Tai's, Matt's, Mimi's, Sora's, and Matt's band mates' jaws dropped as they saw the opening of their music video. Hoots and cheers emerged from the high school crowd and were soon replaced by howling laughter and cat calls at seeing, Tai, Matt, T.K., and Davis in skirts and blouses. They all turned bright red but were still so happy that their video had made the winner's list.

As the video came to an end with the boys running around and making a mess in their city's mall, Sora's face was centered in the camera as she mouthed, "come on Barbie, let's go party!" in a dark voice that was most defiantly not hers. Matt took her hand and they both frolicked away as the video faded to black. From the black background, Matt and Tai appeared in normal boy clothes.

"The inspiration for the video came partially from a sugar high at a pool party for my band and some friends of ours," said Matt.

"And not to mention that this was in dedication to the Barbie girls in our lives. The girls who make our day and without them, we nor the high school would not be the same."

Matt's image stopped moving and was replaced with Sora's and Tai's replaced with Mimi. "We love you girls and hope you two stay the best of friends we all love you to be!"

The crowd gave an audible, "awww…" as Mimi and Sora could be seen with tears glistening off of their faces. They both looked at each other. They ran and embraced in a hug and, through their sobs they apologized to one another and promised to never fight over stupid little things or blow them out of proportion. Matt and Tai looked over at each other and each other a thumbs-up at a job well done. They won the music video competition and got their girlfriends to stop fighting and be friends again.

Atreyu leaned towards Tai and whispered, "I knew I had recognized you from somewhere bimbo friend."

Tai's eyes got large and his face began to redden again, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I was one of the many people who judged the music video competition. And plus, we don't like to hear about friends fighting, so right before T.K. was going to announce to the judges to give their verdict, I cut him off. After all, I think it was worth it, don't you think?" said Atreyu pointing towards Mimi and Sora who were now friends again.

"Yeah, thanks for everything Atreyu," said Tai with a smile as he put his hand out.

"It's no problem really. You guys did it all yourselves," we just gave your high school a free concert," he said with a wink as he shook Tai's hand and then made his way to congratulate Mimi and Sora.

"Aretyu! Roxette!" the wailing Mimi ran to them and gave them both a hug, "thank you two so much! Hey, where's Hikaru?"

"Oh, he was the guy who put your cover song together. Since there is no way for us to have done that live. He's probably in the back booking our next concert," said Roxette.

"Yeah, so best of luck Mimi and Sora, and of course to your loving boyfriends. Tell your high school thank you for their cooperation. We really appreciate it," said Atreyu with a smile.

"Heh, no worries, we loved having you guys here," said T.K. as he walked into the group.

Roxette and Atreyu smiled at him and thought that it would be best to leave now before things would get bad with the high school administration.

"Mimi, we're going to head out now."

"Oh my God, so soon?" asked Mimi.

"Yeah." Said sadly Roxette as she didn't want leave so soon from her old friend. But they had another concert to do in Europe and it would be best if they left sooner rather than later.

Mimi and Roxette and Atreyu exchanged hugs one more time.

"Tell your dad the concert was on the house. It was worth it," said Atreyu with a wink as he made his way back to the stage while waving at everyone. Roxette did the same, except she blew a few kisses every now and then. She then noticed Tai and went to him and gave him a kiss on the check.

"You better not hurt Mimi Tai, I have a bat and I'll find you. You hear?" she said with a small amused grin on her face at seeing Tai's red face. He nodded and did his best not to blush even harder from the attention from the attractive pop-star.

The famous Atreyu, Roxette, and Hikaru left and went on back to their luxury homes in Europe as they promised to do a better job of keeping in touch with everyone. Tai, Mimi, Matt, and Sora went out that night with T.K. and the other members of the Barbie Girl music video to celebrate and in high hopes that their last year in high school was over. Well, everyone except for Davis since he made some errors on his test form to graduate early and had yet to hear his results. T.K.'s came back and he was to graduate with Matt, Tai, Mimi, and Sora. None of them could believe how their last year of high school went. It defiantly was better than any of then could have expected in their wildest dreams. Not sure exactly how they would take on the rest of their lives, they knew that each one of them would look back on their year books of Big River City High and know that their unforgettable and scandalous times were the best.

_Fin_

**Discliamer:** I know this should go on the top, but I didn't want to spoil the songs that our divas would be singing. I do not own, "I'm in Heaven (when you kiss me) by A Touch of Class (ATC), "My Leftovers" by the Porcelain Tramps, "Fergalicous" by Fergie, and "Barbie Girl," by Aqua and cover by MXPX. Oh, and of course I don't own Digimon! Heh. Once again, thanks for reading!


End file.
